


Wrong Number

by Teutonic_lisp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humour?, Mentions of resets, One-Sided Love, Post-pacifist run (Undertale), Reloads & resets, Slow Burn for Reader, Strangers to friends to FWB, Text Messages, Text fanfic(??), The Barrier, amnesia(can you call it that??), cute fluff, cute moments, fast burn for sans, fwb to lovers, mainly fluff, reader has crackhead friends, sans is smitten, sans likes the reader, slow built(kinda?), soft sin in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teutonic_lisp/pseuds/Teutonic_lisp
Summary: While working on the machine, Sans receives a text message from an unsaved number.It first starts out on one slow night that quickly evolves into eagerly waiting for a message from this unknown person.Sans is cautious but he can’t help but feel drawn to this person - Despite that he never had met them before.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 88
Kudos: 494





	1. act i | wrong number

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically Sans falling in love with someone whom he never met ~~yet~~.
> 
> ──────✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*✧*.｡:✱──────
> 
> ˚₊·͟͟͟͟͟͟͞͞͞͞͞͞➳❥ act i | wrong number
> 
> ˚₊·͟͟͟͟͟͟͞͞͞͞͞͞➳❥ act ii | the surface
> 
> ˚₊·͟͟͟͟͟͟͞͞͞͞͞͞➳❥ act iii | heart in hand
> 
> ˚₊·͟͟͟͟͟͟͞͞͞͞͞͞➳❥ act iv | take me to the moon 
> 
> ──────✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*✧*.｡:✱──────

**11:52PM • Unknown ID  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_My GoD, CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT—_

The bell indicating he received a message was so sudden that he couldn’t help but flinch. dropping the wrench with a loud chatter and sparks flew from the machine’s wires. Sans cursed loudly and immediately went to unplug the massive machine to avoid another fire incident - the fire squad’ have his non-existing ass if he managed to set another flame. 

Sitting back, he ran his bony palm over his bare skull. The tape that was holding up the protective goggles coming loose and handing awkwardly as he ripped them off and spun around the chair, his eye lights trained on the slow flash of his phone. He watched as it brightened then dulled in a yellow hue. 

Taking a glance towards the clock, his brow bones furrowed lightly. Paps should have been asleep by now - unless if it was Alphys, he knew how the scientist worked. Often times going into the AM if she thought she was going through a breakthrough. 

A light blue tongue manifested in his maw, licking his teeth as he scooted over to the device. Picking it up and switched it on. To his utter surprise, it was an unsaved number.

The ring and buzz almost made him drop the device but with his magic, he managed not to shatter it, as another message came through. Although slower than before. 

**11:55PM • Unknown ID  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_—THAT THE LITTLE SHIT HAD THE A U D A C I T Y TO DRINK FUCKING MUSTARD AND KETCHUP LIKE NOTHING! KATHY I AM QUAKING_

Kathy? Sans couldn’t recall any monsters with the name kathy and he knew almost everyone in Snowdin town. His browbones knitted together in confusion. Another message came through. The bolded ‘unknown ID’ mocking him as he sat in silence. 

**11:56PM • Unknown ID  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_are you getting these? Istg please I feel so disgusted that I keep gagging every time I think abOUT IT KATHY PLS_

Sans had no idea what to do. He had no idea who this person was and who they were trying to talk to. Couldn’t they see that they had the wrong number? 

His eye lights trailed towards the machine, eyeing the opened vent with various wires poking out. Difficult algorithms sketched out on the board, pinned down by a pushpin and staples. Drawings of visions and messages from times he couldn’t recall - he could but it was so vague that he had ruled it out as a dream, a vision of sorts. 

Somehow, he felt like his routine had been thrown off course. That this wasn’t supposed to happen, that it was an anomaly within the time and space continuation. 

Yet, Sans couldn’t help but feel giddy. Something different was happening. Something that was completely unaware of how much the impact had to him.

He deeply chuckled at the ketchup bit - Yeah, he got looks whenever he would drink a bottle or a packet. He would watch as monsters recoil in disgust - he tried it with Papyrus but all he got was a scolding lecture which he half-listened to. He loved his brother and their tropes, but he couldn’t help but feel like he had heard of it once in dark space. 

**11:58PM • farts master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_its a classic._

almost instantly, another came and this time Sans held onto his phone without jerking in surprise. The blooming feeling in his soul reaching to his fingertips and toes. 

**11:52PM • Unknown ID  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_ARE YOU SERIOS ew ewewewewew_

He chuckled once more, watching the grey dots fade and come until another message in a blue bubble appeared. 

**11:52PM • Unknown ID  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_istg this is the last time I am ever going to one of your blind dates, he wasn’t even that good looking — he was okay but not my type:/_

oh? So they just came from a date? If he was right, then that meant they went to the MTT resort in hotland. Looking at the machine once more, he slipped off the lab coat and shut off the light. He wanted to meet this person and their disgust over a classic joke of mustard/ketchup trope. 

To his surprise, the area was well lit. The overhead cave dripping water and the magma below giving the place a eerie glow. MTT Resort was located at the top of hotland so the heat wasn’t as unbearable as it was near the Lab. 

He glanced around, sparing a glance at the monsters who came in and out of the double doors but no one wasn’t on their phone. 

He glanced at the buzzing in his hand, watching and multiple messages spammed his phone — all in a language he couldn’t get. What’s a ‘jsodbdj’? Was it a curse word or?? 

He grind his teeth in annoyance, blipping out of existence and returned to his house in Snowdin. Dropping onto the green couch with a small jingle, he kept his eye light on the screen. 

**12:00AM • Unknown ID  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_KDIDB OKAY SO I THOUGHT ‘maybe he just wants to pull a joke?’ NOPE! He drank the full Fucking bottle — I felt the back of my jaw sting! It was so gross that I literally had to climb through the bathroom window and BOLT! 12:02AM • farts master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx  
_r u ok?__

_**12:02AM • Unknown ID  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_that’s all you have to say? ‘R u ok?’ I’m literally going to crawl through your tv, the ring style, and give you seven days to think of a way to get this guy off mY BACK!_ _

_**12:02AM • farts master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_woah woah kid, chill. . the ring style?_ _

_His eyelights glanced at the television in front of him. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable as he went to his room, grabbed his balled up blanket sheet and reappeared in the living room only to throw the sheet over the Tv. There. They can’t crawl in anymore._

_**12:03AM • Unknown ID  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_, U actually apologized?? Are YOU okay? Omg do you need an ambulance? CPR? THE FBI!? WHONARE YOU WHAT DID U DO TO KATHY!!?_ _

_he cringed inwardly. Did they catch on that they had the wrong number? The giddy feeling he felt slowly melting away light snow in hotland. Quick with nothing but what was there before._

_**12:03AM • farts master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_i am sans._ _

_**12:03AM • Unknown ID  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_shit, I’m sorry I texted the wrong number — could you please ignore what I said and let me die o f embarrassment omg_ _

_**12:04AM • Unknown ID  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_wait, like the font? As in sans serif? bold sans???_ _

_**12:05AM • farts master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_yep._ _

_**12:05AM • Unknown ID  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_oh, wow. I never thought i’d be talking to a font. Uh, thank you for helping me with my college essay. I heard that Georgia and Merriweather were too enlarged appropriate._ _

_Was...was that a font joke? Pressing his palm to his socket, his shoulders shook lightly as he forced himself to stop laughing. Soft snickers coming from him as he reread over their joke and message._

_**12:06AM • Unknown ID  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_ok but seriously, who the hell drinks ketchup and mustard like water?_ _

_**12:06AM • farts master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_give me their number. it’ll b nice to exchange ketchup bottles sumtime._ _

_**12:09AM • Unknown ID  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_ARE YOU SERIOUS OHMYHIG JALNC R UOK KID_ _

_**12:09AM • farts master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_heh, nope. i drink th’stuff like its in my bones._ _

__

*farts master saved your number*

__

_

*farts master saved your name as ‘ketchup person’*

 **12:09AM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
 _ew wtf thats - I am sueing, I’m going to call my lawyer and rANSACKING THIS_  
_

_**12:10AM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_oop, I gotta sleep I forgot I had a test tmrw! I’LL WRITE IN SANS FONT FOR U MY LOVELY GOODNIGHT UWU <3_ _

_**12:10AM • farts master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_goodnight, talk to you later?_ _

__**12:12AM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_ofc, ur stuck with me now, sorri_


	2. act i | reset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find this book on Quotev (The Teutonic Knight) And Wattpad (ItsSwapPapyrus) ! 
> 
> Also! To avoid confusion, time is slow for the underground because of Frisk’s reloads/loads/resets. 
> 
> But where the reader is, it’s much faster!  
> It gets confusing at first but this is told in Sans’ POV until the second act:^)

Sans had woken up in cold sweat. Magic seeping out of his socket and frantically looking around to see if anything was amiss. The self-sustaining tornado in his room was still collecting dust and balled papers and everything was still in it’s place. He hastily got up and pulled open his drawers.

The key to the basement was missing.

without much thought, he blipped out of of his room and into the basement. The wrench was gone, the cabinets and drawers were open with papers scattered around. Quickly, he moved everything around — the drawing of him, Papyrus and someone else was gone. 

Where was everything? Things were missing and- 

Was there another reset? 

Quickly appearing in the judgement hall, he huffed and panted loudly as the anomaly walked through the door at the end of the hall with a satisfying grin. Their eyes squinted and brown hair messily pulled into a low ponytail. 

“kid.” Sans greeted nonchalantly, although he felt anything but relaxed. The time rips and the days repeating - it was because of this kid. This seven year old kid somehow had the ability to take time and reset it to a certain point. 

The last few days were hazy, a blur. He could barely recall anything except the times where they met Undyne, Alphys - any of his friends, really. Not to mention the cold waking he’d get whenever they reset the timeline. 

Didn’t they know that they could collapse the universe if they continued? 

How many days had it been? 

—he felt his soul crack. Ketchup person! He thought in alarm. Did they still remember him? Did they still want to be friends? 

Even though he was panicking, he stayed in a relaxed stance. Watching as the kid move their hands in sign language he didn’t know - although could read clearly with the words coming from their soul. 

“Legendary fart master.” They signed. 

Sans had no idea how they got that nickname, a joke he pulled once a upon a time — he remembers telling someone that but who? 

“heh, so it’s true.” He said, shrugging his shoulders and winked. “i’d give ya a prize but i think ya already got the key to my basement.” 

They were creepy. Sans didn’t trust them one bit. 

Frisk grinned, their eyes opening momentarily as they dig into their pockets and took out the key to his basement. Sans felt a shiver crawl up his spine. 

“m’guessing yah got the drawing, too.” 

They showed him the drawing with a wider grin, proud of their findings while Sans fought back a cringe. The smiling, cracked skeleton monster staring back at him. 

“alright kid,” he says, dreading the next words he had yet to say. “this is the ultimate question.” 

Frisk put the items back into their inventory, a determined look on their features with their hands balled in front of their chest. 

“who do i text the most.” He stated rather than questioning the non-binary child. They tapped their chin in thought - for a second, Sans felt a spark of hope. Hope that they didn’t know who. 

‘Cause that would mean he and they had met in a different timeline, somewhere within time and space where they laughed together in a livingroom, where they shared moments of bliss. All those thoughts and dreams were hazy and far. If they guessed right, then that meant that Frisk took that away f r o m h i m .

As if oblivious, Frisk signed a simple: “Ketchup person.” 

Sans’ jaw slacked shut. His hands in his pockets balling in anger. He took them away from him. They met on the surface. Frisk took them away from h i m . 

Seething in anger, Sans forced himself to shrug. “ya right. heh. guess I should let you see ol’fluffy buns. welp, don’t let me hold ya, kid.” He practically spat before disappearing back to his house. 

Papyrus and Undyne were outside playing in the snow. Papyrus wore his ‘battle body’ while Undyne was covered head to toe in snow gear. Quickly going to his room, Sans dropped himself onto his mattress. Trying to calm the surging anger coursing through his bones. 

Frisk. Had they have no remorse? Did they have fun playing with their lives like this? A power so great shouldn’t befall of a seven year old child. Children were unpredictable and who knows what would happen if they got bored. Would they have to wait for another human to fall?

What if they took the souls and ditched monster kind trapped underground? What would happen to them? To Papyrus?

his sockets shut tightly. Trying not to think about it, it probably happened already in another timeline. He wondered why he got his consciousness about the whole ‘reset’ thing while everyone remained oblivious to the kid running through the underground — how many times has it been? He can barely recall most of it while some were just hazy reflections in his mind. 

His phone buzzed and ringed loudly. Feeling his soul jump in hope, he quickly got up and snatched the device from the table drawer. Eye lights scanning the content and nearly cried then and there.

*1 Message from: ketchup person*

They were still in touch! They were still different from this hellish nightmare of repeating days on end. The giddy feeling was back and he quickly opened the message.

**2:23PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_I AM SEETHING! KATHY FREAKIN GOT ME INTO A MIXTURE! CANT SHE SEE MY DUMBASS DOESNT WANT A BOYFRIEND HELP ME FONT IM GOING TO CRY_

This was different. He didn’t remember any of this - which was extremely good. You were different. You were his grasp on sanity. He sighed in relief. Did you know that you two met once a upon a time?

**2:23PM • farts master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_then tell her._

**2:23PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_I dooo:( she keeps insisting that I am lonely and that I need someone? Dksk bitch I don’t I got friends_

**2:23PM • farts master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_ya have friends?_

**2:23PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_Ok. Wow, someone’s a little snippy:^(_

**2:24PM • farts master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_I’m not snippy._

**2:24PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
 _pfft, yeah, and I am NOT sad right now uwu_

**2:24PM • farts master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_......right sorry.. what can u do to get kathy to stop ?_

**2:24PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_I get a boyfriend or she sees a hickey on me. Disgusting, amirite? I wISH SHE WOULD LEAVE ME ALONE, FONT._

what’s a hickey? Sans thought. Brow bones slowly knitting together at the small screen in confusion. Did monsters get... hickeys? What type of monster were you? 

Sans couldn’t help but notice that you talked weirdly, nothing he seen or heard in the underground. It was like you were someone far from here, far from his reach. 

Wait-wait! If somehow you met after the barrier was broken in a different timeline. . . Did that mean you were human?

dropping his phone in shock, Sans jerked his head sideways to avoid having his phone smack his face. A whole new feeling blooming in his chest as he thought over and over the endless possibilities of you being human. 

How did you look like? Did you live near the mountain? He knew there was a city near the mountain - perhaps you lived there? The same blue tongue manifested in his maw and he licked his teeth in anticipation. He, in some ways, felt envious to his past timeline selves. They got to meet you. 

Something that Sans couldn’t have until Frisk got bored of rerunning through the underground. How were they going to do this? He wanted to meet you — what were your reaction upon seeing him that he was a skeleton monster? 

He had no idea how long you’ve talked to him. A week? You acted so familiar with him and that said something. You either weren’t aware of the timeline rips or that you kept your memories. Spirits, he wanted to ask so badly. He knew he couldn’t, you might think he is weird. 

Picking up his phone, he quickly texted you back after the tsunami of realization left him. It left him drenched but overall okay. 

**2:27PM • farts master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_whats a hickey ?_

**2:27PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_...are you fucking seriOUS RIGHT NOW YOU ARE SO PURE AW SANSY IM  
I AM HELLA SHOOK IT’S 2019! UR SO CUTE_

he felt his magic flush deeply in his cheeks. The soft glow of blue illuminating the dark room as he grabbed his covers and covered his face, his buzzing eyelights shifting form before returning to the white dots. 

**2:27PM • farts master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
no u.... 

**2:27PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_no u that was weAK COMEBACK — but uh, hickeys are what - oh my god this is embarrassing !! - hickeys are what you give your fellow human boyfriend (or girlfriend I don’t judge) on the neck._

**2:27PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_I am tainting you, omg I’m so sorry u puRE BABY — BUT YOU SUCK ON THEIR ‘SWEET’ SPOT. IT’LL GET THEM HOT AND BOTHERED WHILE YOU SUCK AND AND IT DRAWS BLOOD BUT NOT ENOUGH TO BREAK THE SKIN DJDJ IT USUALLY IS PURPLE, RED OR PINK DEPENDING ON HOW HARD YOU SUCK JD_

**2:27PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_OKAY PLEASE CHANGE THE SUBJECT I AM BLUSHING_

You weren’t the only one blushing in embarrassment. He just had to ask that question, didn’t he? Despite his embarrassment, Sans felt intrigued. This was the first time ever communicating with a human with zero powers and is mature enough that Sans didn’t have to feel awkward to talk to. The way the conversation was going, it was more embarrassing than awkward.

and honestly? Sans wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

**2:28PM • farts master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_oh, heh, so that’s how you do it... i, er, we bite. as if to ‘mark’ our significant other._

He turned around, putting his phone face-down and covered his face with both bony hands. Groaning softly as he felt the embarrassment come back ten-fold. 

**2:35PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_That’s... that’s very kinky wtf Sans, you don’t know hickeys but you know BITING!?_

**2:35PM • farts master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_nooo stop_

**2:35PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_I am now saving your name as ‘skinky’, ur welcome:) uwu_

**2:39PM • farts master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
nonono - urs is ketchup person. so ha

**2:39PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_KE-  
KETCHUP PERSON LMAO SANS IM LAUGHING_

He grinned widely. A feeling resting in his soul as he reread that simple line - he made you laugh! 

**2:40PM • farts master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_heh, ur welcome_

**2:40PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_A HH SHIT IM LATE FOR A MEETING I’LL TALK TO U SOON MY LUV  
forever urs, ur ketchup(ew) person<3_

sans frowned. He didn’t want you to leave yet. Almost half an hour of talking and he still wanted to talk to you. You were different. He wanted to hear about your day, about this Kathy figure and why she is always probing you to get a boyfriend — gender didn’t matter with him. If you were a guy or a girl, he didn’t care. You made him feel... alive again. 

“SANS!” Papyrus shouted from downstairs. Looking at his door then to his phone, he grinned softly. He’ll have to just suck it up and wait for your next message.

until then, he had Papyrus.


	3. act i | the continuum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You share your doubts & Sans makes a _tiny_ mistake.

Sans wondered why you didn’t text back, it has been two days since your last message and he couldn’t help but feel antsy. Did something happen to you? Were you okay? 

Sitting at his sentry post near the ruins, he fiddled with his phone, refusing to sleep incase you texted him. Two full days were antagonizing slow and he often thought that he should text you first - would you mind? Were you busy? 

Another reset happened. This time Frisk took the reins and reset the whole underground, restarting their adventure from the moment they fell to the ruins room. Sans was pissed, unbelievably pissed, at this new information. Once he had woken up in his room in the same cold-sweat and hazy memories, he immediately checked his phone in case it had been reset too. Much to his relief, the last few conversations were still listed. 

He glanced to his far left, eyeing the stone door for a second before dropping to his phone. He sighed loudly and looked to his right - just in case he saw Papyrus walking over, when he didn’t see his bro, he went back to the phone and pulled up your contact info. 

**4:32PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_did you hear about the auto body shop that just opened?_

**4:32PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_What?_

**4:33PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_it comes highly wreck-a-mended.:))_

**4:33PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_That was terrible, sans. My skin isn’t clearing anymore—I feel my soul leaving my body — ANIME style:(_

He paused. Rereading your messages and frowned. You weren’t your usual energetic self. Sans felt a twinge of worry seep into his bones. The grin on his face faded slightly as he tapped letters after letter, carefully wording his short sentences. 

**4:33PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_are you okay? you seem...not you?_

**4:33PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_Oh, pfft. So you caught on with a few simple words, huh?_

**4:34PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_iguess. everything ok ?_

**4:34PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_Okay, call me weird or whatever, but I feel like I’m reliving this day? Like a weird constant déjà vu that I can’t break free from._

A moment of dread washed over him, too invested in his worries and his phone to notice the ruins door opening. 

**4:35PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_Weird, right? I mean, everything is literally the same. I went to the mixture Kathy set up and everyone was oblivious and said the same thing the first time around. It freaked me out so I left earlier than I did the first time and got into the same fight with Kathy, word for word._

**4:35PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_thats crazy- your not crazy. i meant that the days repeating itself?_

**4:35PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_Uh-huh. Now i’m just staying home with zero contact with people right now — I don’t know what’s happening lmao_

**4:35PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xx**   
_will you be okay? i know how unsettling it is to wake up to the same day, same shiiidjd-_

“sans?” A small hand reached to his phone, pushing it down and startling him that he accidentally pressed send. His magic flared and he found himself in the middle of Snowdin Town. Cursing silently, he appeared back to his post with a confused Frisk. 

“anyways. you’re a human, right? that’s hilarious.” He shrugged nonchalantly ignoring his little slip up and swiftly slipped his phone back into his pockets. “i’m sans. sans the skeleton. i’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans - buut you know. i don’t really care about capturing anyone.” Sans ignored the faint twinge of smug on Frisk’s face. Forcing back the will to blast their face with an attack. 

He shoved one hand into his pocket and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. “now my bro, papyrus, he is a human hunting-fanatic!" 

He glanced over his shoulder, continuing to pointedly ignore Frisk’s face as he spotted Papyrus trotting down the path - as timely and on point as always. 

“actually, i think that’s him over there. hey, i have an idea. why don’t you go stand behind that conveniently-shaped lamp.”

* * *

Frisk already went through Snowdin Town. Managing yet again to befriend every single monster without harming either of them. Sans kept a watchful socket on them, making sure that they didn’t do anything out of line as the previous timeline becoming nothing but a hazy memory stored in the back - everything was normal as far as he could tell. Their fight with undyne took longer than normal but then again it was Undyne.

He kept reaching for his phone every time it buzzed, at times it was his brother; wondering where he left off too, sometimes it was Undyne and Alphys; asking for info of the human they just fought or they seen through the various cameras hidden around the underground. 

But most importantly (besides Papyrus’ messages, of course) there were your messages. Talking about this and that, what you thought was going to happen and the possibility of being trapped in a time continuum. 

He wanted to tell you so bad, to tell you that you weren’t alone and that he had been reliving this day and the others for the longest time - long enough that made him give up on everything. That the continuation was the cause of a child who wouldn’t quit it.

Sitting in his sentry post in hotland, he watched as Frisk and Undyne ran by again, this time he was up instead faking to be asleep. 

Another load.

“SAAANS!“ Undyne roared, stopping briefly as Sans lazily looked up from his phone. He waved in the same manner before pretending to fall asleep. The captain rolled her eye and continued to trot after the runaway. 

Sans opened an eye socket and laughed, blipping away back to his home, in his room where he fell onto his bed with his phone in hand. 

**6:59PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_Do you think this continuation thing will stop?_

**6:59PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_donno. whoever is pullin’ the strings’ll get bored soon._

**6:59PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_Yeah but,, but what if they don’t? I’ll be stuck in this hellish nightmare forever. I don’t think my sanity will be okay after this._

**7:00PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_c’mon kid, ur gonna make urself sad. this won’t be forever._

or so he hoped. Frisk should be growing bored by now, how long has it been? Months? Years? Since they fell. 

**7:00PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx **   
_yeah. Your right — hey, I just realized something. . ._

**7:01PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_what is it? the suspense is killin’ be to the bone here._

**7:01PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_I feel like you said a joke and the punchline went over my head - anyways, I just realized ur ass really be talking in fucking sans font_

**7:01PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_how can i have an ass when i am as slim as i am to be?_

**7:01PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_DoNt BE A SMARTASS_

**7:01PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_don’t got an ass, kid. don’t got a brain either._

**7:02PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_okay yenno whAT UR SNIPPY LITTLE NON-EXISTENCE ASS CAN BITE ON MY EXISTENT ONE -_

**7:02PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_But seriously, I be T you talk and think in sans font too, you damned thing u_

**7:02PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_and if i do?_

**7:02PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_I am about to throw you off the mountain and dive after istg_

**7:02PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_????????_

**7:03PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_JDBDB I READ THAT IN THE FONT, SANS UR TAINTING ME_

**7:03PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_ur the 1 texting me first, whose problem is it really?_

**7:03PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_ur snippy when ur tired. Gtb *mwah*_

**7:03PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**   
_n o . u_


	4. act i | always here

Sans absolutely adored talking to you. 

Everything was different and pure that he never noticed that time went on without him. You were your energetic self, telling about your day and that weird animal you saw, or when you’d go to the mountain to scream at the sky, take photos or simply enjoy the quietness. 

There was even a time where you stood at the entrance of the underground - that Sans had told you to go back down the hill. Away from his imprisonment and somewhere safe, somewhere far from him. 

He still had no idea how you looked like, and he had to go get his phone upgraded to be able to see photos you sent - it was never of you, though. It was mostly weird things you saw throughout your day of of the mountain; saying how beautiful it was and that you wished he could see it one day. 

Of course, you didn’t know how he looked like either. Not that he’ll ever tell you - only when the time is right. 

Sans absolutely adored talked to you. You were so energetic that he couldn’t help but match your energy - giving him hope that someday, this whole reset thing would stop and he’d be able to be happy standing next to you. 

Until one day that is. 

It had been a month or two since the days repeating on your end, and it wasn’t as slow as Sans thought it was. Everything moved at a warm pace, slow and steady like how the day’s are supposed to run - no child twisting time and returning to a certain point of save. It was bliss and slow. 

That crashed when you had ended up texting him, begging him to answer your phone call. He knew that something was instantly wrong - so he told you to wait a few minutes - and he blipped towards Alphys. 

The scientists was in the middle of talking to Frisk - another load? Whatever. As long as it didn’t hurt anyone, him, Papyrus or you Sans couldn’t give two shits about what the kid did. 

He ignored the sounds of applause from Mettaton and walked towards Alphys - she must’ve seen the urgency in his features before fast-forwarding Mettaton’s Interview. 

“Ah-ah!” The robot jest. Wiggling his fingers side to side, his attention now on Sans. He rolled his eyelights and ignored him. 

However, Mettaton didn’t get the memo as he rolled towards him and pulled Sans into a side hug. “Rumours has been floating around the underground that a very - very special monster has your attention.” 

Sans shot Frisk an accusing glare, they shrunk down with a sheepish smile. Alphys behind him could be heard gasping and Sans wanted to do nothing but blast this guy into the next timeline. 

“sorry, bud. but I don’t find anybody robust.” he half-smiled. shrugging his mechanically arm from his shoulders before turning to Alphys. “I needa talk to ya’ though.” 

He nearly growled when Mettaton tried to touch his arm, the robot recoiled and quickly masked it with laughter. “Oh you~!” He coo’d before turning his attention back on a tensed Frisk, leaving both him and Alphys alone. 

Sans sighed deeply. “i’m sorry for dropping in unexpectedly - but i needa have my phone updated. Enough to accept phone calls.” 

“b-but I u-updated yo-your phone....tw-two weeks ago?”

had it really been two weeks? Felt longer than that - then again, he had been dissociated for a bit when it came to you. Maybe that was it? 

“uh yeah. turns out i need the phone call mod added in, too.” 

Alphys eye’d Sans for a while. Mettaton’s loud robotic voice now a background music between the two’s unwavering stare. Blobs of sweat began to gather on Sans’ skull but he kept the stare head on. 

“W-who it is re-really?” She asked finally, cutting the silence between the two old co-workers. 

Sans blinked twice before blushing a face blue. “nobody.” He replied, short and quick. 

Alphys giggled, taking his phone and lead him upstairs, away from Mettaton’s gossiping ears. The soft whirl of the escalator was enough to muffle their conversation should Mettaton or Frisk attempt to listen in - Sans was grateful for this as Alphys quickly shut off his phone _(not before seeing a message from ‘ketchup person’)_ and began to pop open the back. 

“th-this ‘nobody’, huh?” She said unconvinced. A small hesitant curt on her lips as she began to install the mod after removing the old model.

Sans began to sweat profusely. Trying to deflect the questions she was going to say —

“Eve-everyone in Snowdin a-and hotland can see th-that yo-you l-like someone...” 

“nah,” sans said. “can’t be true. it’s all rumours.” 

She paused for a second, claws lightly hovering over his device to narrow her eyes suspiciously. “R-really? because... P-papyrus said yo-you never t-touched your phone b-before.” 

He paused, letting Alphys go back to upgrading his phone in silence. After a few moments, he shrugged his shoulders. Sans couldn’t tell her that he was talking to a human, that you somehow had enough connection to go through the barrier and the amount of magic the underground produced, that you accidentally messaged thing instead of ‘Kathy’ person? 

No. She’ll want to run tests on his phone and see what the connection was - if it was enough to break the barrier. 

No, he couldn’t allow that. If they were to happen, how else would be be able to keep in touch with you? listen to your rants, the beauty you saw in everything or the insane ideas your step mother often tried to make you go through despite being an adult — of course, Sans did his own fair share of rants here and there, enough to make it even (kinda, he just liked talking to you so much that he sometimes forgets to add stuff about himself.) 

A snort caught off his train of thoughts. “I-I can see the f-fondness.. in you, Sans..” She said softly, screwing on the small screws before popping back in the cover, picking up the other small screws and carefully placed them back. “Y-you really.. r-really like th-this— like Ketchup Person.” Alphys said rather smugly. Handing Sans his phone back, he took it with shaky hands. 

he disappeared after saying thanks and reappearing back into his room, plopping comfortably on his mattress. 

**1:56PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_Sans, sans please answer my phone calls  
please im begging you_

**2:20PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
sorry kid, phone malfuncted. everything okay?

**2:20PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_N o! I just made the worst decisions of my life and now - I don’t know what to do, I’m going to cry_

**2:21PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_hey, hey. calm down, take deep breaths and tell me what happened._

***ketchup person sent (4) photo***

Sans had to stop. All the worry and anxiety he felt melted away once he saw the photos - he bursted our laughing, both from relief and because of the second photo.

It was a screen cap you got from yours and Kathy’s conversation. It was her asking if you wanted to go on a double date - naturally you said no and somehow that turned into a ‘yes’. The second photo was you looking disinterested in a well-dimmed booth with a guy next to you (looking extremely bored too). The third was a photo of you and the guy causing chaos in the booth you two shared - the absolute horror between a tan-skinned and black haired female and a standard male with dots dotting his face. 

The last one was a photo of you and the guy being (literally) thrown out of the restaurant with other two looking anger and disappointed behind the security. 

His laughter paused for a split second - this.. this is the first time he seen you, wasn’t it? 

You looked, Despite bored, really amazing. Literally no words to describe how he felt about seeing a photo of you clear (kinda) as the second photo. He felt his soul flutter, his hands balling his shirt over his ribcage as he felt it pulse.

you were really pretty... 

**2:21PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_is that all?_

**2:21PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_Wdym ‘is that all?’ I’m never allowed back in that restaurant:( the food was aMAZING!_

**2:21PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_you scared me i thought something happened to ya._

**2:22PM • ketchup person  
** xxx-xxx-xxxx  
_Oh, o h shit I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that I swear ... but hey, at least I know that ur always here when I need it:)_

And at this very moment, Sans realizes that he is in too deep and that he, undoubtedly, liked you.


	5. act i | frisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys this is important sooo  
> if you have Papyrus fics to recommend pls tell me thnx  
> It doesn’t matter if it’s Underfell or Underswap! I need me some daily pap:)!

Frisk was beginning to come close to the end of their journey. Sans was ecstatic about it! How could he not? If he could stay above the underground even for a full day, he could meet you. See you in person instead of that photo you sent yesterday. 

His excitement was obvious to those around him. He was moving much more than he had this whole time Frisk ran through.

Papyrus congratulated him on his new ‘datemate’ and asked if he could meet them sometime - Sans tried his best to sway his brother that what he thought wasn’t true and that he was simply talking to someone. 

“AH,” Papyrus said smugly. “A POTENTIAL DATEMATE, THEN? I, YOUR GREAT BROTHER PAPYRUS, WILL LEND YOU MY DATE GUIDE!” 

“heh, your the best, bro.” 

“OF COURSE!” 

All the thoughts he could do with you overwhelmed him in the judgement hall, listening to monsters of the capital talk about their history and about the king’s son to Frisk as they neared. 

Sans had to take a moment to himself for a while there, leaning against the many pillars with a shaky hand over his teeth. Translucent blue tears welled up in his sockets as he forced it down - he couldn’t face the kid with a blotchy face, he needed to look like he kept everything together. 

_Spirits though_. He couldn’t wait to meet you, to see your smiling face, to feel you, to be besides you.

it was an overwhelming feeling that Sans couldn’t hold down despite his best efforts. Tears streaking softly down his cheeks, his shoulders shaking softly as his vision blurred. Blinking them away, he stared at his phone. The last messages you sent were about Kathy again - spirits. If only Kathy knew about him and his feelings. He couldn’t tell you, obviously. You’d be too frightened to even think of him in that sense. 

The revolution of him finding out his feelings for you had set a rip in between. He acted more distant and a bit hostile. He was fucked and he knew it - it didn’t take long for you to call him out on his bullshit, though. You were in a middle of a rant then but completely cut yourself off in favour of talking to Sans and about his feelings. He was grateful and frankly didn’t even realize how he was acting towards you after you pointed it out. He apologized and you told him he could talk to you about anything - he agreed. 

Thus, the dam had fallen and he talked about Frisk and the reason why you and he was experiencing frequent déjà vu’s few weeks back - he was still experiencing it from what he told you. And how he hoped you would accept him for how he was - that he couldn’t change who he was as a person. 

Obliviously, you wrote ‘of course I would. I wouldn’t care if you were different. You are you and that’s all that matters, right(:?’ 

Spirits, you had no idea how much those words meant to him. Him, _a monster._

You still had no idea about who he actually was - what his race was. But he had high hopes that you would be true to your words and accept that he was a monster. 

A small save sound and soft tapping of shoes snapped him out of his thoughts. Sockets dried of anymore tears and face now slightly flushed from the crying - he shook himself and pocketed his phone. A good feeling blooming in his chest as he appeared in front of Frisk in the same spot he always appeared on. In the same stance, with the same expression and the same aura. 

Before the two could utter(or sign) a word, the bell chimes three times. Signalling the judgement’s commencement. 

“so you finally made it. the end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you’ll meet the king. together... you’ll determine the future of this world.” He said slowly, his hands in his pockets and the easy-go smile on his mouth. Frisk looked confident, almost shining with their determination on their chest. He shivered at his few words - definitely not liking how he said it but kept going. Explaining that they hadn’t gained any love but gained _love._ He pointed out that it was an acronym for ‘level of violence’, for a second, he saw their face twist but made no comment as he began to explain a few more things. 

He chuckled softly. “alright, kid. we’re counting on you.” He winked. 

But before he could shortcut away, Frisk frantically waved their hands, telling him to stop with a look in their face. Sans paused and stood still. 

Seeing that they had his attention, Frisk began signing; “Sans, I know you care about her. I know that you want to be with her and- this is my promise to the underground and to you - I will free monsters from here. And, I will not reset anymore.” 

He stayed silent. Watching their hands move in patterns. The good feeling in his chest vanished as his expression darkened.

“kid.” He practically hissed. He shouldn’t have let his hopes get so high. Of course he couldn’t be with you like he thought. Frisk was selfish. “don’t make a promise ya can’t keep.” He growled. 

Frisk didn’t waver, the determination in their features growing even brighter as they shook their head. “NO! I PROMISE THAT THIS IS MY LAST RUN!” They signed frantically. Furrowing their eyebrows. “I want everyone to be happy. I saved everyone I couldn’t! This time it will be different, okay? Trust me.” 

Sans’ jaw tightened, feeling himself bristle in anger - but he didn’t voice his disdain instead he forced himself to relax and grin. “sure kid, whatever you say.” 

Frisk frowned, clearly displeased but nodded. They took a step forward and suddenly Sans found himself in his room. Undyne’s voice carrying around the house as she shouted encouragement to Papyrus about his training while laughing along.

the happy feeling in his chest long forgotten as he placed his phone screen down on his drawer and laid on his bed, holding onto the balled sheets and sighed. 

The buzz of his phone made him twitch. Wanting to see what you wrote - he sighed softly before levitating it over and flicked it open. A soft grin on his mouth as he read your message. 

**2:43PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_My dumbass just realized you don’t know my friggin name._

 **2:43PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_wdym? ur name is not ketchup person?_

 **2:43PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_Har har. Didja take ur nap today? You feel kinda snippy_

 **2:43PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_i’m never snippy tnx sketcup_

 **2:43PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_WH- HAVE YOU BEEN REFERRING ME AS KETCHUP PERSON ALL THIS TIME!?_

_**2:44PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_hehe, yep!__

__

**2:44PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_Man, how on earth are you still talking to me? What if I’m a very old man with no hair?_

__

**2:44PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_can’t. seen ur photos of itself ur not old._ _*urself_

__

**2:44PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_Oh shit that’s rite! Anyways, Snas, I am Y/N L/N. it’s nice to meet you:))_

__

**2:45PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_snas?_

__

**2:45PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_YEP! That’s ur name on my phone bc I got lazy to correct myself, so ur now snas with a capital C_

__

**2:45PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_i dont c a c inmy name_

__

**2:44PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_Ok firstly that pun was so far strwtched! Second, wrongness letter:)!_

__

**2:45PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_my puns are wonderful thnx_

__

**3:45PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_Ah yes, I just love getting puns at 5AM on a school night *wink*keepemcomin’*wink*_

__

**2:46PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_only for the best *wink*youlloveem*wink*_

__

**2:46PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_of course I am, how else would I be talking to my dear ol friend snas?_

__

**2:46PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_dunno. think it ws bc ur fiend kathy_

__

**3:46PM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_ur rite.she is a fiend:( but I love her regardless_

__

**2:46PM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_i meant friend. f r i e n d_

__

**2:44PM • ketchup person  
** xxx-xxx-xxxx  
_Said fiend is calling for me. I’ll talk to you later yeah:)? Take ur name and make sure you drink w a t e R OKAY IF YOU DONT I WILL PERSONALLY BEAT U UP TO LOVE AND SUPPORT BYEBYE ILU_

__


	6. act i | save point

Shooting up from bed, Sans’ hand clenched over his chest. Breathing heavy and blobs of sweat gathered over his skull. A flush blue dusted over his face as he tried to get his breathing in check. 

The last run was a blur, as always. All Sans could remember was being...feeling terribly lost. More so than he did right now. 

Stumbling out of his bed, he quickly slammed the door open and ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over his own feet as he threw open the front door and quickly embraced Papyrus into a hug. 

Undyne awkwardly shifted her gaze, taking small steps away as Papyrus hugged Sans back, albeit confused. 

“BROTHER?” Papyrus called softly, arms tightening around his trembling brother. He glanced towards a distant Undyne, wide toothy grin with two thumbs up - he smiled back and picked up Sans easily, returning to the warmth of their house and kicked the door shut behind him. 

Sans’ breathing was still irregular, his hands shook terribly, and he seemed in a daze. How he got to the front was beyond Papyrus but he was glad that Sans sought out comfort in him. 

Gently, he placed Sans on the washer out couch. When he didn’t unhand him, Papyrus slipped off his scarf and balled it up, using it as a ‘substitute’ for a second. 

Sans’ trembling stopped, white eyelights staring at the red fabric in silence while Papyrus quickly went to go get his blanket in his room, an old bunny plush and Sans’ phone. Whomever he was walking to, Sans was always in a better mood. Papyrus thought if he could contact them, then maybe Sans would feel better? 

Of course! Papyrus didn’t doubt his abilities to comfort his older brother — but it was rare that Sans let anybody close to him and that, itself, was a thick wall torn down. 

If Sans was happy, then he was too! 

When he returned to the living room, he saw Sans clenching his scarf like a lifeline. Bright blue tears streaming down his face in streams. His shoulders were tensed and shaking.

Papyrus frowned softly but quickly wrapped the blanket around his brother and gently took back his scarf. Not caring that it wasn’t crips anymore, he wrapped his around his neck and placed the bunny plush in between Sans’ arms. 

Taking out his phone, he quickly skimmed through the contracts. A deep exhale through his nose when he read the contact name, a soft laugh coming from him as he pressed ‘call’. 

On the fifth ring, Papyrus was sure that they wouldn’t answer but before he could hang up dejectedly, the line was picked up. 

“Heyo! It’s your _-possibly-_ favourite neighbourhood crackhead!” 

“O-OH! UH, I SURELY HOPE YOUR HEAD ISN’T CRACKED, DEAR FRIEND!” Papyrus said quickly, trying not to startle Sans but the way you answered the phone baffled him. 

A choked noise and loud coughing, Papyrus was growing increasingly concerned. You were the one that motivated Sans? 

“SANS!?” You shouted, voice lacing with pure surprise. “Oh-wow. I—” 

“REST ASSURED, FRIEND! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BROTHER OF SANS!” He puffed his chest pridefully. Despite the nipping concern, he tried his best to look through that and give you a chance. Maybe you weren’t a weird crack headed monster! 

“Oh- well. I swear I’m not like this - not twenty-four seven anyways.” You say with a chuckle. He glanced at Sans for a second before standing up. “Sans mentioned you a few times - a lot, actually. It’s nice to finally meet you! Theoretically.” 

He grinned widely but stopped himself from talking as he turned to look over at Sans. As much as he wanted to make another friend (among a lot!) Sans was his first priority. 

“YES, IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU TOO. BUT I HAVE TO SAY THAT I DIDN’T CALL TO BECOME FAMILIAR. YOU SEE...” Papyrus trailed. “SANS WOKE UP FROM ANOTHER NIGHTMARE AND IS IN A DAZE. I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO HIM? AT LEAST ENOUGH FOR HIM TO SNAP OUT OF IT.” 

“Huh? But.. this is the first time either of us called another?” 

“NO MATTER, IF YOU SAY YOUR NAME I KNOW HE WILL LISTEN! BECAUSE THE PAST FEW WEEKS ALL SANS DID WAS HAVING HIS SKULL IN HIS PHONE!”

“If sans isn’t stable, wouldn’t it be better if it was coming from you, though?” You say nervously, chuckling forcefully as shuffling could be heard on your end. 

“Friend...” Papyrus started softly, surprising you for a second. “I Have Tried Everything Since The Nightmares Started, All I Can Do Is Wrap Him Up And Wait Until He Snaps Out Of It. So Please, Try To Talk To Him.”

***Reader’s Pov***

You panicked. This time already happened - Kathy went to get food down the street yesterday. Was the day repeating itself again? 

Most importantly, You had no idea how you were going to answer the phone. you knew you had too though. A small sinking feeling in your stomach made you pace around Kathy’s room, staring at your ringing phone — WAIT HE’S GOING TO HANG UP!

A strangled cry came from your throat as you dived into Kathy’s bed and snatched up your phone, pressed it to your ear - and in a overly happy tone, you said; “Heyo! It’s your _-possibly-_ favourite neighbourhood crackhead!” 

Kathy wasn’t here right now, so you didn’t had to explain why you screeched like a unborn creature and said the most shitty line ever - BUT you did it so yay!

You instantly covered your mouth at the voice. It was so loud and high! You expected Sans’ voice to be borderlines Brooklyn with the way he texted - guess not? 

“SANS!?” You couldn’t help but shout. Pushing yourself from the bed, you began pacing around the room while Papyrus talked - explained why he called out of the blue. 

Waving your hand and mouthing a ‘not problem’ at the air, you pursed your lips at Papyrus’ pleading tone. It wasn’t that you were uncomfortable— the complete opposite, actually. 

You were just really, extremely, awkward when it came to emotions or trying to comfort someone in general. 

“Aright...“ you sighed, defeated. 

“YAY!” Papyrus cheered. You bit your finger, literally biting back an ‘aw’ at the cheerful tone in his voice as shuffling sounded. “OKAY! TRY TALKING!” Papyrus sounded distant. 

Clearing your throat, you opened your mouth to talk but no sounds came out. Throat running dry. You frowned softly and stared at your reflection in Kathy’s mirror. Shaking your head you inhaled softly. 

“Snas?” You called softly. A sharp inhale made you frown, lightly tapping the sides of your phone. “It’s uh, ahah, Ketchup Person. Seriously I can’t believe you named me that on your phone! Who else knows about it, hmm!?” You huffed playfully. Laughing softly at your own antics. 

A soft distant chuckle from Sans made you grin a bit wider. “I mean, you could have named me something other than that. Like, oh I don’t know...” you trailed, placing your hand on your chest and batted your eyelashes. “The love of your life, perhaps?” You coo’d. 

Sans’ distant chuckles sounded more like a void. Barely any emotion to it. Biting down on your tongue, you sighed softly. 

“There was another time loop. Did you feel it? Kathy is at the store right now - the same time like yesterday. She should be back soon and, and...” sighing heavily again, you shifting the phone to your other ear. “I bet the same words is going to be said. I swear to whatever god, that they stop this and let us live or else imma throw my daMN hands and slap someone!” You didn’t even know that your tone rose, a seething anger hidden behind the calm and dramatic effect. 

“Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?” You teases awkwardly, unsure how to help Sans snap out of the daze he was in. How often were these nightmares? Did they mean anything? 

So many questions were left unsaid, Afraid to even mention them to your ever growing curiosity. You hardly knew Sans except that he used to work as a scientist, gave up on hope (on something? You weren’t sure.), that his younger brother used to be in a police force but the captain thought otherwise and taught him to cook instead. 

That’s pretty much it. He knew a lot about you, which frustrated you to (in his words) ‘the bone’ ‘cause you had little no no knowledge of Sans. He was pretty tight lipped when it came to himself. 

“the love of my life, huh?” Sans muttered softly. Although it was soft, you heard the fondness in his tone. 

“SANS!” You cheered. “YES! IT ME! LOVE OF YOUR LIFE! AHAHA~!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna double update in a few minutes:^) then we are finished with act i— it know a lot hasn’t happened but really? It’s just Sans slowly going down a hill where he falls in love with the reader? I guess???   
> Anyways see ya in half an hour:^)!!!


	7. act i | honeydews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked my sister if I should make Reader a racist when it came to monsters and she pushed me into the snow, pointed at me and then shouted ‘NO’
> 
> *squints* next time *squints*

_The love of my life._

Sans knew how cheesy those words were and how easy it was to cringe if it was said by someone other than you. 

Yet when he heard your boisterous laughter, all Sans could do was sigh contently and listen in. You were loud and much like his bro - but you were also reserved and knew when to act serious. At least from what he could remember from past loads and resets. 

A small twinge of blue dusted over his cheeks as he covered his sockets, his grin widening with the blue spreading softly over his skull.

Papyrus cleared his throat, successfully tearing Sans from his thoughts as the blue twinge deepened in colour. 

“WELL, NOW THAT YOU ARE FINE, I WILL GO MAKE DINNER!” He said, a slight gleam in his features as he pointed at the phone in Sans’ hands and winked audibly before standing up and taking long steps towards the kitchen. 

Sans blinked at his brother, confusion weighting on his shoulders before looking at the screen. You were talking almost animatedly, loud and filled with laughter. 

“Papyrus sounds nice.” You say at the end. A soft giggle coming from his phone. “I like him already.” 

“heh, yeah. m’bro’s amazing.” He said with deep fondness, not bothering to cover it up. The silence on the other end made him chuckle. “raised ‘im myself. did a banged up job doin’ it too.”

To be honest, Sans never really cared about using his phone. All he ever did on it was store items or call papyrus and prank call a few of his close friends. He never really did anything on it. 

that is, until you crawled into his life. Now he finds himself eagerly waiting for a text from you about regular rants and how the continuation loop was slowly breaking. You didn’t have long periods of déjà vu, just small moments here and there. Sans knew the cause of it but he still didn’t tell you. 

Each load the kid did, it set back time. Redoing their mistakes despite running through the part of the underground. 

Still, he was glad that you were back to your energetic self. It reminded him of Papyrus and he welcomed that with wide open arms. 

"Oh shoot, i never told you my name, didn't I?" Your laughter sounding like bliss bells. 

Sans frowned for a second. “you already did. y/n l/n, right?”

You paused your laughter, a hum coming from your end of the line before a long sigh. “Damn, And here I thought I was being clever. It’s probably because of the- uh, the time rips? I donno, I barely remember you telling me about a kid and.. time travel?” 

“somethin’ like that.” He shrugged. The things he told you were written down, did the reloads effect you much more than he initially thought? “i could run by it with you again.” 

Papyrus walked out from the kitchen, holding a plate of spaghetti. A delighted shine in his brother’s sockets before he pressed a finger to his teeth then pointed out the door. Sans nodded, and waved bye as Papyrus ‘stealthily’ went to the door and softly closed it before shouting Undyne’s name and running off. 

“Maybe another time? Last time I tried to understand, I got a major migraine.” You mumbled softly. “I’m sorry... I wish I could understand it more but-but the migraines I get when I do try to think about it is too much.” 

Sans sat up, getting comfortable with a frown on his usual grin. That bad? 

“oh, well don’t pull yourself too hard, alright kid?” 

“gotcha _Mr.snas!_ ” You cheered, laughing loudly as if the few sentences didn’t effect you. Sans found himself chuckling along. 

“alright, _ketchup person_.” 

“EW!”

* * *

_Y/n._

He thought almost fondly. Had it really been three weeks since life in the underground granted him mercy? The wave of realization washing over him as he checked the date - it was still the same date the moment Frisk fell underground. How long had they played around? 

Despite this, Sans couldn’t find any anger. You were still willing to talk to him even though he was missing a week or more worth of conversations - okay _that_ pissed him off, but it meant you knew more about him than he did about you. No doubt the past reloads were tight-lipped(if he had any) about monsters and how he was a skeleton. 

His bright blue tongue manifested, nervously running over his teeth as he positioned himself to sit up, leaning against the back of the couch. 

He nearly jumped in surprise when his ringer went off, trying to catch his phone in mid-air as it tumbled and jumped from his hands until he caught it with both hands and pressed the device to the side of his skull. 

A surge of magic sparked in his chest, nervousness playing heavily around him as he heard soft breathing from the other end. Zero static. 

“kid?” He called.

“holy shit!” You gasped loudly. Shuffling could be heard on your end as Sans’ grin widened. You sounded perfect as always. Like he could wrap you up and just, just hug you and feel content to do nothing but hug you. “Sans! your voice is- oh mygod...” the loud volume diminishes into a soft embarrass whisper. “Did you just wake up?” 

A small tingle resonated from his spine up when he heard you call his name. _Holy shit_ indeed. Popping back up in his room, he fell onto his bed. 

He chuckled, which made a weird sound coming from your end. “yeah.”

“My bad, I’m sorry.” Was it just him, or did your voice become higher?

He grabbed his blanket and covered his smiling mouth, cheeks tinting in a cute blue hue as he softly kicked his feet.

“Okay-okay, holy shit.” You said quickly, shuffling stuff away as you sat up - or that’s what he thought you did until a loud hiss and a swear came from you, shortly followed by a painful groan. 

“you okay?” Sans asked, voice still deeper and huskier than normal. 

“Yes!” You said quickly, a strange noise resonated from you before soft panting- you were breathing a bit heavier. “Shit, Okay I’m sorry!” You huffed, muttering under your breath with soft curses. Sans’ sockets widen at that, sitting up with his blanket long forgotten. 

“are you okay?” He asked, genuinely growing concerned. He attempted to ‘clear’ his throat, only for you to mutter a soft ‘oh my god’. 

“Yes, it’s just- oh my god.!” You sighed loudly, shaking your head with a soft laugh. “ _Your sleepy voice is very attractive._ ” 

His face bloomed a bright blue, painting his room in a brilliant royal blue colour as he fell back. Soul thrumming happily and hard at your embarrassed noises. 

“I-it’s- my god, I can fall asleep to the sound of your voice, I swear!” You tried to mask your embarrassment. Sans giddily kicked his feet, face glowing more colour. 

“This is very embarrassing.. but uh, could you talk some more? I’m so sorry if you find this weird you can tell me to stop!” You say quickly, voice becoming higher just for a split second. 

Sans couldn’t stop the chuckle, he chuckled until he laughed wholeheartedly. Soft tears gathering in his sockets that he quickly wiped away. Staring up at his ceiling with zero knowledge of his heart-shaped eyelights as he sighed softly. 

“ _spirits, you’re adorable_.”

A few days after the surprised morning phone call, Sans could honestly see how brighter you became. Less on edge and more out there - he was glad for you, he wanted to give you the world. Which was difficult on his part since he literally lived _in_ the world.

It was in the AM when he had this thought, unable to sleep due to plaguing nightmares, daring him to sleep and let them in. He stared at the tv. Feeling his chest caving in even though it was perfectly fine. The tips of his toes was tingly, so was his phalanges.

Everything felt numb. 

Sans had no idea why he was feeling sad. He was... happy. Content with how things are going, so why does it feel like everything’s going down in flames?

He felt as if someone told him the most shell-shocking news that left nothing but dread. Blinking slowly, he fell to his side. Sighing softly and ran his palm over his face, lightly flicking his nose cavity. 

Everything felt fake at this very moment.

Your impeccable timing - that what he needed right now. Something to pull him out of this.. wave of sadness. 

Papyrus was asleep in his room, snoring softly with Undyne (She slept on a mattress on the floor). 

Waving his hand, he watched as his phone ripped through time and dark space, landing directly onto his waiting palm and easily turned it on. 

Scrolling through messages (you’re the only one who messages him.) he smiled softly at the latest shenanigans you’d tell him throughout your day. Often telling him that Kathy, god she was annoying, would suddenly ditch you — only to find that it was a set up ‘date’. 

**5:10AM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**

_r u up?_

He wasn’t expecting you to answer, it was late and you probably had something to do in the morning. He shut off his phone and shifted so that he was laying on his back. Staring up at the high ceiling. His smile slipping as the seconds turned into minutes. The sinking feeling appeared in the centre of his chest, making him sigh loudly and drape his arm over his closed sockets. 

he was missing some information, he knew that and that it was because of the stupid timeline rifts. If Frisk hadn’t played with their lives than he would know more - have more knowledge about this and that. 

But...

....

but that also meant you never texted the wrong number. If Frisk hadn’t played, of course. That was a logical reason why he wasn’t as pissed when they went back to a save after facing Asgore. 

**5:35AM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_Unfortunately so, what’s up?_

**5:35AM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_y?_

**5:35AM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_Wdym?_

**5:35AM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_uh, nvm.. whatcha upti?  
*to_

**5:35AM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_Painting. It’s a project Wraith challenge me to do._

**5:36AM • fart master**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_whats the paintin?_

Who was Wraith? You never mentioned a ‘Wraith’ before. 

**5:36AM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**

_I don’t know? I just dipped the brush in the paint and began swiping?_

*ketchup person sent a photo* 

**5:36AM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
 _wha  
what’s that supposed to be? _

He covered his teeth, stopping the uncontrollable laughter that threatened to wake all of Snowdin. The painting was bad, and that was the lightest Sans could go from describing it without unintentionally offending you. He couldn’t tell what it was supposed to be either! 

**5:36AM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**

_...it’s supposed to be a bird. ___

__**5:38AM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_it’s good_ _ _

__**5:38AM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_L i a r ! You took a whole TWO minutes to respond!_ _ _

__**5:38AM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_i’m sorry, heh I never seen a bird look like that n i seen a lot of monsters_ _ _

__**5:38AM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_Pfft, okay, okay. I admit my painting skills aren’t up-to-date. But it was either this or write a cheesy song about love. And god knows that I lack in that department!!_ _ _

__**5:38AM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_i write. maybe i can help you there?_ _ _

__**5:39AM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_would you? That would help so much!_ _ _

___**5:39AM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_yep. i can use my ‘sleepy’ voice for ya, too.__

__*Ketchup person has logged off*_ _

__Sans bursted out in laughter, unable to silence himself as he turned and shoved his face into the pillow, shoulders shaking violently as he laughed._  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is called _‘act ii | the surface’_
> 
> _alternate title is ‘act ii | police tapes’_
> 
> I have a headcanon that; Sans kicking his feet because he is super happy??
> 
> A wholeass CUTIE!
> 
> Edit: I tried fixing the italic but it? Won’t do IT I swear it’s < e m > and < / e m > :( i’ll Try again when I get my laptop back ok


	8. act ii | the surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: act ii | police tapes

Shivering as a cool wind brushed by, tightening the sweater to save the last bits of warmth, You huffed softly. Stray fallen leaves wandering idly past your quick paces. Desperately trying to get to your destination before anymore cold wind brushed by. A steady smile spread on your lips as you quickened your pace, a bell’s chime momentarily ringing amongst the soft chatter. 

A relieved sigh came from you, basking in the warmth the coffee shop gave. Welcoming the cooling small bumps on your skin as you quickly went to sit in a booth. Once seated, you rubbed your hands together, blowing hot air onto your cold fingers. 

“Truck still not working?” A familiar voice chimed playfully. A sly grin over his thin lips when he approached the booth. A single notepad in his pocket and a black silver pen twirling in his slender figure.

you turned to greet him, your smile now wider and more genuine than whenever you addressed Kathy — who was late. 

“Nope. I took it in and they’re looking at it right now - my poor baby.” You pouted as he slipped onto the seat across from you. Uniform snug on his curves. 

“Maybe now you’ll accept my offer, huh?” He winked, light green eyes glistening with tease. 

Rolling yours, you shook your head and leaned onto the table, hand underneath your chin. “Nope. I am comfortable with the weather.” 

“Tell that to your freezing hands.” He rolled his eyes, a deep, throaty chuckle sending shivers down your spine. 

It wasn’t that you liked him in that sense. He was just a friend whom acted like a brother would. Often teasing and probing you for a reaction, sending you out of your comfort zone for his amusement. 

Kathy has expressed that the two of you would make a great couple once but unfortunately for you, his (and yours) reaction was a loud, disgusted ‘ew’ in the middle of a busy super market. She laughed nervously and said to forget it whilst you and him continued to rule each other up. 

Wraith was a okay person, not exactly your ‘cup of tea’ when it came to relationships but with a pure friendship? Hell yes. 

Plus, He wasn’t Sans. Sure you never met the guy but he seemed like a pretty nice person to be around with. You had drawn him a couple of times, trying to see what would go with his deep, playful voice. Often trying to get him to say some of his features yet whenever you asked he would stray the attention from himself with usual jokes or ask how your day was. 

You didn’t notice Wraith getting up and leaving, cutting the conversation short to continue working while you picked at your fingernails. 

What did Sans look like? He seemed the type to be lazy, to act like he didn’t know things despite it being wrong. Or maybe you were looking too deep into it? You only heard the guy’s voice once (nearly 5 hours, to be exact) for crying out loud. 

A cup was gently placed in front of you, startling you from your thoughts. 

A chuckle of amusement sounded above you, making you look up at Wraith’s face. One ugly scar that ran over his left eye (it was a miracle he still had eye sight) crinkled lightly. “Distracted? Did Kathy finally find you a significant other?” 

You flushed, stubbornly taking the cup and brought it to your lips, blowing lightly before taking an experimental sip. Still feeling his calculating gaze, you sighed deeply and lowered it. “No. In fact, I am already talking to someone without her help.”

Wraith frowned softly, shaking his head with a steady(almost forced?) smile. “That’s great, Y/n! But I see that this ‘boy’ you’re talking too is a little—” 

“Hi! I’m sorry I’m late! Dukes didn’t want to leave the apartment.” Kathy said, slipping onto the seat where Wraith had sat few minutes ago. Pushing up her round glasses, she smiled at Wraith in greeting before turning to you. 

“Did you see the news? Or any social media’s!?” 

You rose your eyebrow. “No, you told me to meet you here before I checked anything.” 

Wraith crosses his arms, shifting in his stance as Kathy covered her mouth, hiding a large smile behind it. An uneasy feeling blooming in his stomach as he glanced towards you, his left brow raising in question. 

Kathy visibly deflated, a frown on her lips. “Damn. Okay but!” She said, instantly bouncing back. “There is rumors that monsters that came out of the mountain last night!” 

Wraith covered his mouth, snickering softly before pointing at Kathy. “You’re a crazy person, but this is a whole new level of crazy.” 

You pursed your lips into a tight line, trying to stop yourself from laughing. You never seen any rumours, maybe Sans knew? then again, he had been leaving your texts on seen this morning... something must’ve come up. 

“No, no I’m not!” Kathy huffed. Taking out her phone and turned it to you and Wraith. Screenshots of multiple articles about Monsters coming out of Ebott, the area being on lockdown, police patrolling the area, and complete quarantine between the city and them. 

Your furrowed your eyebrows.

“Huh.” You and Wraith said simultaneously. You had no initial thought of it. How come you were just seeing this now? _and why did it feel so familiar?_

Kathy turned her phone and typed rapidly with her thumbs. A wide smile on her lips as she spoke in her native tongue. “This is so exciting - actual monsters!”

“Are they dangerous?” Wraith asked, slipping onto the seat next to you, leaning forward with his elbows resting on the table and his chin on his locked fingers. 

“No, oh god no! It says here,” she paused to show you a page. “That the King of Monsters stated that he and his people didn’t want conflict but understood humanity’s precautions.” She shook her head. 

“Apparently they already have an ambassador. Frisk, I think.” She said scrolling through her phone. “They’re just seven years old, too!”

“huh.” Wraith said once more, this time at a loss for words.

You furrowed your eyebrows in concern. “Is that wise? I mean, a seven year old working at a office embassy. Did I mention seven year old?" 

“Maybe you can vouch for them, Mrs. office worker.” Wraith grinned, lightly shoving you with his shoulder. Frowning softly, you swatted his shoulder with a huff. 

“I’m a detective, thank you very much.” 

“And yet you had no idea about the monsters until now.” Kathy muttered under her breath, shooting you a cheeky grin at your glare. 

”I’m on time off, leave me alone!” You cried, frowning at the snickering two. 

Wraith glances over his shoulder, sighing before standing up. “Unlucky for me, I am not.” He looked at Kathy. “The regular?” 

“A muffin too, please.” She said, finally pocketing her phone. The way she grinned, a mischievous glint in her eye told tales that you _did not_ want to know. Whatever she was cooking up in her mind always meant bad news, especially mixers and blind dates. 

Wraith narrowed his eyes suspiciously, nodding slowly before backing away. You pursed your lips into a thin line, already dreading your next sentence. 

“What are you planning?”

* * *

Finding yourself in the edge of the forest, dressed in all black clothes with Wraith and Kathy by your side, staring intensely at the police cars parked along the dirt road. Several patrols standing at attention with rifles drawn and stern facial features. 

It was weird seeing your coworkers on the other end of the scale. Usually, you would be conversing with the ones sitting near the vehicles, going through the files and what you gathered on the monsters. Dressed appropriately for the weather and possibly having a cup of tea or coffee - depending on your mood. 

It was like you were doing a felony, working on the other scale where you snuck around the patrols, past your coworkers and further into the quarantine zone. 

The pink panther theme played in your head as you snuck by, matching your footsteps with the fantom beat in your head. Pulling the black hat over your ears as you tripped over a twig. 

Wraith and Kathy snapped their heads towards you, telling you to ‘shh’ rather loudly. Kathy immediately dropped to the ground while Wraith hide behind a tree. 

A flashlight shined above your head, a familiar voice calling out to whomever. You went completely rigged, hold your breathing as you slowly, very slowly, army crawled into the bush. Thorns picking through your pants and sweater, biting back a hiss. 

“Whatcha doing?” Came your boss’s voice. Tightly shutting your eyes, you pleaded to all the gods you could think of at this very moment to spare you. (Oh, and your friends.) 

“I thought I heard a twig snap.” Your coworker said, taking a step near your hiding place. You whines very softly, scooting away slightly. 

“Do you think it’s a monster?” Another Coworker asked. 

“Nah, they’re all counted for— where the hell is Y/n?” Your boss huffed angrily, kicking the dirt. “She is not answering her phone or responding to any text messages.” 

“She has a work phone and a personal phone. Maybe she forgot the latter on one of her friend’s ‘blind dates.’” 

_Are they seriously talking about me like I’m not here!?_ You screamed, _I mean, technically I’m not - but still!’_

You slowly snaked your hand into your shirt, tightly holding onto your detective badge with grit teeth. This would have been easier if they were the searching for you for the job! You wouldn’t need to sneak back with the pink panther theme playing on loop in your head! 

The flashlight moved from above you as your boss and coworkers went back to their post, talking about you and your whereabouts. 

Man, you were lucky you decided to bring your badge and notepad with you on this ‘felony’ adventure. Going on all fours, you began to crawl your way past the checkpoint. Hands and knees digging into the earth, making odd prints show up when you finally deemed it safe enough to stand up. 

Kathy and Wraith appeared from the shadows, mouths forced into a line to stop from laughing - you glared at the two and dusted your legs from twigs, small pebbles, moss and dirt. 

“So what’s the plan once we get to the clearing?” You asked, eyeing the yellow police tapes with black font ‘DO NOT CROSS’ written over and over again. 

Kathy paused, tapping her chin in thought before grinning widely and shrugged her shoulders. “Run like hell.” 

Wraith sighed loudly, placing his hands on his hips and shook his head. “What else? Scream _‘fuck the police’_ too?” 

You furrowed your eyebrows and placed your hand on your chest in mock offence. “Excuse me!?” 

Wraith and Kathy shared knowing toothy grin and pointed at you. “Fuck you, fuck ur policemen!” Before turning around and ducked underneath the police tape and bolted across the open field. 

Mouth hanging open, you turned to the direction you came from and groaned, bolting after them with your badge jumping on your chest each sprint. 

“Wait!” You called, attempting to keep silent despite your thundering footsteps in sync with Wraith and Kathy’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader, has the right authorization: oh uh, what are we doing? 
> 
> Wraith & Kathy, already dressed like spies: **FELONY!**
> 
> *Pink Panther Theme Here*


	9. act ii | the canine unit

Frisk... was acting weird. Their grin was large, an excited gleam in their brown eyes whenever they looked up at the sky. Almost counting down until the sunset for the day. 

Sans was puzzled. The kid had seen the sunrise and sunset for the most part of their life, why would they be excited to see another one? 

Sans got it, of course, it was a sight to be hold. The first step out of the spirit-forsaken cave was overwhelming. First, he noticed how the ground texture was different than the ones in Hotland and Waterfall. It was more... dusty? Yeah. It had more pebbles laying around with patches of grass— _green grass!_

The emotions washing through him was too much that he collapsed to his bottom. Feeling the smooth texture of dirt in his hands and legs, the soft blade of the grass and even the soft silkiness of the wild flowers despite the cold weather. Everything was painted in reds, oranges, yellows and occasionally browns. It was a sight to behold and Sans ended up sitting on the ground, still feeling it all, for nearly two hours. 

When he gathered enough courage to see the sky. Oh, oh man. He was sure his pinprick shifted into literal stars. The wide blue sky stretching over the horizon and possibly even further. The faint moon in the very far distance fuelled the overwhelming feeling he got and ended up crying and being carried by Papyrus into a safer distance from the entrance, underneath a tree he didn’t recognize. 

“YES, YES BROTHER THE SURFACE IS AMAZING, BUT YOU SHOULDN’T BLOCK THE ENTRANCE! WE’RE MOVING UPTOP!” Papyrus said in a trotting tone. His finger wagging side to side in stern. 

Sans replied but it came out as gibberish as he slowly wrapped his arms around the tree. Large tears still streaming down his cheeks, nodding tearfully at Papyrus’ soft expression. 

Matter hours of moving many monsters uptop (some in Waterfall had to stay behind until my reconstructed a large, _large_ , **large** pool to fit everyone.) 

the happiness and bliss was instantly cut out when sirens from the distance rose louder and louder. Humans with a black-ish blue clothes had stepped out of their vehicles and pointed guns at them — the tension rose after that. 

One full night had left and came in morning where other humans with camera had gathered near their camp, shouting questions that made them uncomfortable and slightly grateful. 

The policemen had to widen the perimeter after that. The King and Queen went to talk to the authorities and the news reporters — despite offering extra security, both Toriel and Asgore declined it. 

Undyne was pissed, yes, but she relented and let it go. But not without keeping a keen eye on the forest entrance. _Anything_ could pose a danger to them and the Royalty. Despite the policemen patrolling the area, Undyne had the Guard patrol their campsite incase some psycho journalist managed to slip by the patrolling officers. 

Which lead to now. 

Frisk seemed happier and more excited as the sun began to set, their attention switching to the crackling fire then to the tree line. 

“don’tcha worry, punk!” Undyne shouted, slapping the kid on the back (sans had to stop himself from snickering at the pained expression) “The Canine Unit can out-sniff any danger!” 

“ISN’T THAT RIGHT, GREATER DOG!?” She shouted over her shoulder towards the dog. He yipped loudly and stared where Frisk had been staring all day. 

Sans narrowed his sockets. The sun’s setting was hard to see through the looming trees, hard to see anything within but shadows and a tricky mind. He couldn’t see anything, but Greater dog’s alertness sent him on edge. 

A low growl came from the canine as he began to bark into the night, lifting his spear in warning as two dark figures bolted out the tree line.

They apparently didn’t hear the warning growl Greater dog was giving the closer the two figures ran towards the camp. He began to bark wildly, alerting the other guards - out of no where, each member of the unit bolted in front of the Royal’s tent, weapons out and low snarls coming from each dog. 

Toriel instantly pushed Frisk behind her while Asgore stood tall, albeit hesitantly. Another figure bolted out from the tree line, alarming them even more as Undyne quickly revived her magic. Turquoise spears appearing and shooting upwards where the figures last stood - one shouted in surprise as the other tackled them onto the ground. Confused shouting coming from the two as the third slowly jogged over. 

Sans quickly checked around, soul pumping heavily in his chest when he noticed the lack of his younger brother. Feeling his soul wither when he saw that Papyrus stood next to Undyne, a large bone club clenched in his hand, orange sweat lingering on his skull as he nervously shifted his attention to the three trespassers to Sans. 

“WhAT THE FUCK!” A girl shrieked, pushing the other figure away just as Doggo launched a dagger to their direction. Eyes squinted and looking legs and right, looking for the noises but couldn’t see clearly. 

“FuCK! MOVE!” A male shouted, pushing the third party away from a glowing circle on the ground before Undyne’s spear shot up, barely missing them by a hair. 

Sans staggered back, soul thrumming painfully as he looked back to Frisk — was this why they were happy? _was this some sort of s i c k j o k e t o t h e m ?_

Frisk still looked excited, brown eyes flickering to him then to the dodging and screaming trespassers. 

“NYEH HEH HEH! PREPARE FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK!” Papyrus shouted, a orange blaze firing from his split socket. Sans glanced over at Frisk once more - _they looked worried._ What’s with that expression? He wondered. 

Catching his gaze, they quickly moved their hands in sign: _pull them!_

he lightly shook his head, tucking his head into his white shirt. Frisk glared lightly ` **DO IT!** ` 

shrugging his shoulders, a ‘ping’ sound came from him as his magic sparked up. A fiery blue leaking out of his socket as he easily picked up the trespassers — only two, he couldn’t pick up the last one since they were still dodging both Undyne and Papyrus’ attacks.

Biting back the awe and impressed feelings, he yanked the two souls towards him. 

A young woman with long black hair, tanned skin and chocolate eyes stared in fear, her arms tightly on her side. Soft curses of unknown language coming from her mouth as she tried to trash around whilst keeping a terrified eye contact. Her tan skin looked as if it paled. 

Sans’ eye flickered to the male - he was slender yet leaned onto the beefier side, a long jagged scare ran over his green eye(s) and lightly over his eyebrow. His brown hair was pushed back, barely touching his shoulders. He looked like the ‘leader’ of the group. 

Before Sans could utter a word, a battle cry was heard within the field. The single figure that (almost) effortlessly dodge attacks with a spear Undyne had thrown and had caught, they turned to their friends trapped in the stasis-like field.

“I DID NOT TRAIN SEVENTEEN MONTHS TO BE PUT OUT LIKE THIS!” _You_ screamed, yanking your arm back and, with all your might, threw the spear over the tents. “INCOMING!!” You shouted, cupping your mouth with a...

a familiar laughter. 

Shocked, he dropped the two in his magic and took a step, two steps back. Sockets wide in bizarre before he _noped_ outta there. (Not really, he just hid inside the tent) 

“woah! Woah!” The male shouted after overcoming the shock. “We’re not here to fight— Y/N PUT THAT DOG DOWN!” 

“BUT HE’S SO CUTE!” He heard you cry. 

Holy shit, _holyshit holyshit!_

_You were right there!_


	10. act ii | of monsters & humans

Wraith had to pry the dog from your arms, ignoring the stunned monsters all around him as he dropped the small white dog onto the ground and shoo’d it away comically. 

The dog turned to the fish lady and the skeleton, yapping loudly before snatching the bone from the skeleton’s hand and scurried away. 

The silence right after was almost funny as the skeleton man quickly twirled around and pointed at the small dog. “CATCH THAT MEDDLING CANINE! HE TOOK MY SPECIAL ATTACK!” 

The small white dog paused for a brief second, looking over before bolting away.

you perked up at the familiarity. A shot of excitement bubbling up in your chest as Papyrus (you assumed) stomped his foot against the ground. “CURSES!” 

A low tune played in the distance and Papyrus whipped around. “BROTHER! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!”

you covered your mouth, snickering softly into your hand. The kid behind the two over-towering monsters peeked out, waving their hand before skipping over. 

You blinked - at their hand movements, their lips wide with an excited smile but they paused for a second. Making grabbing motions and pointed at the notepad in your pocket. 

Glancing up at your friends, Wraith shrugged his shoulders while Kathy frowned. Taking out the notepad, you handed it towards the kid along with a small black pencil. 

`Hello! I am Frisk!’ They wrote. 

“Oh!” You breathed. “I’m Y/n, this is Wraith and Kathy, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” You smiled, crouching to their level. Frisk giggled mutely, covering their mouth with your notepad before nodding. Jolting down letters before turning the notepad to you. 

`I know! Sans talks about you sometimes ~~but he~~ I don’t know if he remembers though.`

you bit your bottom lip. So Sans is a monster. Who woulda thunk? A force chuckle came from you as you stood up, looking over at the monsters gathered around, tensed shoulders and stances the longer to stood near Frisk. You pursed your lips into a thin line, taking the badge from underneath your sweater and showed them. 

“We weren’t kidding when Wraith said we weren’t here to fight.” You say, trying to ease anymore tension and guard they held. The fish lady still stood strong whilst Papyrus’ relaxed. Clearing your throat, you formally introduced yourself.

“I am Y/n L/n. top detective in Ebott Police Force right behind Mr. Williams Smith. You can call me Lieutenant, Lt. L/n or simply Y/n. I’m not picky.” You shrugged, the formality slipping during the end. Not that you minded, you didn’t want them to be intimidated by any means. If they needed an out, you were sure to give them that. 

Glancing over at Wraith and Kathy, gesturing them to do the same. Wraith shook his head and threw his arm over your shoulder, jabbing a thumb into his chest with a cheeky grin.

“The name’s Wraith Svärd, I work as a barista at a local cafe. I’m working up to be a bartender. Not to brag, but I can pronounce IKEA furniture names correctly.” He winked, the scar under his eye wrinkling slightly as he turned to Kathy with a knowing smile. The native girl frowned but took a step forward, wrapping her arm around his for moral support. 

“I’m Kathleen Awinita. People call me Kathy, so uh.. feel free to call me that. Uhm, i’m currently a college student who works part time as a waitress. Nice to meet you all.” 

“That was sad.” Wraith frowned, tugging on a strand of black hair with a playful frown. Although it perked up into a teasing grin. “Why don’tcha talk to the grass, mhm?” 

Kathy cursed in her native tongue, shoving Wraith away with a forced scowl. “Shut up,” she forced, knowing that it was all in fun. 

You giggled softly, looking back to the monster before you. 

“Well, I am Asgore. King of Monsters.” The goat man said gently. Voice rumbling like distant thunder. Shivers shot up your spine, goosebumps littering your skin underneath your clothes as you shoot his hand-paw? It was larger then yours, making it seem as if you were a toddler compared to the size. 

“Toriel. Temporary Queen of Monsters.“ Toriel spoke softly, the same gentleness as Asgore - her voice was like warm tea sweetened with honey on a summer morning. Breakfast already made and ready to serve. You bit your lip, smiling gently at the temporary Queen. Not daring to question why until she decided to tell you herself. 

The kid: Frisk, glanced around. A deep frown on their lips as they handed you your notebook back, signing something to Toriel. 

“Of course, child. Do not wander too far.” She chased, watching as Frisk scurry off. 

The Fish lady stepped up, standing behind Asgore with Papyrus besides her. A curious glint in his oddly fluid skeletal features. The corners of your lips curled. 

“I am Undyne! Captain of the Royal Guard! If ANY of you appear to be a threat, I will fight!” 

Wraith covered his mouth, snorting softly but quickly shook his head from the look you shot him. “Cool, alright. Back atcha.” He finger gunned her. 

Undyne narrowed her one visible eye. 

“WOWIE! HUMANS, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU!” Papyrus spoke up, walking up to the three of you and took your hand with both of his. His red gloves seemingly brighter. 

“Nice to finally meet you, oh great papyrus!” You chimed with the same enthusiasm. A burst of overwhelming joy blooming in you chest as Papyrus took a step back with a loud gasp. 

“YOU HEARD OF ME!? Wow. I Must Be More Popular Than I Thought.” He muttered (although it was like regular talking) at the end. A thoughtful expression over his features. 

Both of you ignored the questioning glanced from those around you. Pure confusion wafting through their air like sweet aroma. 

You pouted playfully. “Aw, so you have no idea who I am?” 

Papyrus laughed confidently. “NYEH HEH HEH, OF COURSE I DO! YOU’RE Y/N, AREN’T YOU?” 

“Yeees, but you know me by another name.” You poked, shrugging Wraith’s arm from your shoulders and took a step closer to Papyrus. He rung his glove nervously. 

You licked your lips, grinning happily as you cleared your throat. “Heyo! It’s your _-possibly-_ favourite neighbourhood crackhead!” You said, just loud enough for him to hear. Although judging by Wraith’s poorly concealed laughter, you knew those two heard what you said. 

Papyrus gasped again, this time much louder as he picked you off the ground and spun you around. “IT’S YOU! IT’S YOU! IT’S YOU! OH THANK SPIRITS THAT YOUR HEAD IS, INFACT, NOT CRACKED!”

you laughed happily, holding onto his shoulders as he spun you around. A bright gleam in his sockets (he had nice orange pupils) that twinkled like the stars.

***Sans’ POV***

Hugging the pillow to his rapidly pulsing soul, Sans couldn’t stop the grin that stretched over his teeth that began to hurt. His soul fluttered and sunk whenever you talked. It was overwhelming and he was so _spiritdamned_ happy that it was actually happening. He had a hunch that you knew that he was - _is a monster_ with the way Papyrus shouted gleefully, almost happy about this new discovery that the voice behind ketchup person was actually a human whom Sans grew a massive likeness too.

He was still cowering inside his and Papyrus’ tent, listening onto the conversation between you and his younger bro. Tears gathering in his sockets and he laid down, burying his face into the pillow and kicked his feet. His pink slipper hit his head - not that he paid any mind to it - and plopped next to his skull. Blue translucent tears soaking into his pillowcase, his soul pulsing sending waves and waves of feelings into his bones, into his mind. Spirits, how is he going to make his entry? He was no Mettaton- spirits no. But he was Sans. Just little ol plain Sans who had a knack for puns. 

Another soul was calling out, words forming in his head that he knew was the human responsible for their future. 

“Sans! You can’t just hide away!” Frisk’s soul called out, their hands cupping their mouths as if they were actually speaking the words. 

Frist stood in front of the tent’s entrance, their arms crossed over their chest as they tapped their feet against the ground as if scolding another kid. 

Sans sat up, looking at the entrance with a poorly concealed smile. 

“i can.” He said, voice a bit raspy- holy shit what would be your reaction if you heard him right now? Would you grow flustered? Go pink (like one of Alphys’ Animes) and stutter? Or—

“come out!” Frisk said, pushing the ‘door’ open. They paused, staring at him through squinted eyes before their mouth widen with a grin. “She’s not gonna wait foreverrr lets go!” 

“i can’t— what if she runs away?” He said quickly, lightly slapping their small hand away and scooted further into the tent. Frisk furrowed their bushy eyebrows.

“She already seen Papyrus, and she hasn’t run over the mountain yet.” Frisk giggled, covering their mouth as they stepped into the tent and grabbed Sans’ hand. Yanking him forward. 

“n-no wait—” 

“BROTHER! COME OUT AND MEET OUR, NOT CRACKED HEAD, HUMAN!” Papyrus’ tone rung out through the air, cutting anything within the proximity. Sans nervously stood up, still holding onto the pillow with a trembling hold as Frisk began to pull him out the tent. 

“You’ll be fine!” Frisk said, skipping along the small trail. Sans’ hold on his pillow tightened, the pulse of his soul growing the closer he got to the fire pit where the three humans came and he blipped outta there. 

He lowered his head, covering his face when he was in view of the others. His shoulders trembling as tears began to stain his pillows once more. 

“AH! THERE YOU ARE, SILLY BONES!” Papyrus chimed, patting you on the head and turned to his brother rather proudly. 

You peeked over his side, mouth curling into a wide grin. Heart beating against your ribcage the two made their way closer. Heart fluttering in your chest at how cute Sans looked with his face hidden in his pillow, being lead by Frisk. You wanted to aw but you felt if you did, he would run. 

Sans breathed in deeply and exhaled. Willing his magic to calm down and disappear from his cheekbones as he inhaled once more and exhaled. Making the pillow disappear and reappear back to his tent. He let go on Frisks hand and continued one with his hands shoved into his jacket’s pockets. Forcing himself to relax the closer he got to you and your two friends. 

When he stood in front of Papyrus, he forced himself to stare at his bro instead of looking down to meet your gaze. 

Papyrus looked incredibly happy, almost giddy as he gestured behind him. “IT’S THEM!” He exclaimed. 

Sans chuckled deeply, nodding his head as Papyrus took a step to the side. (Colour) eyes widening softly before a large smile (that crinkled the corners of your eyes and your nose) spread across your soft lips. 

His soul picked up once again - but before he could say anything, you tackled him into a hug. Taking a couple steps back in shock, his sockets widening momentarily before his arms wrapped around your waist, practically picking you up from the ground and buried his face into the crook of your neck. Softly inhaling the scent of wild flowers and birch bark. 

He shook his head, unable to stop the tears that welled in his sockets before he fell back to his bottom, wrapping his legs around you and pulled your even more into the hug - you happily obliged with a contented sigh. 

“Wussup, _Snas._ ” You said After a few moments of silence. Pulling away from the hug to examine his features - he did the same although a bit hesitant. Like you’d slip through his fingertips and far away. 

“hi, _ketchup person_.” He grinned, wiggling his browbones. 

You leaned back and groaned. “Talk about a mood breaker! Ew!”


	11. act ii | starry night

Despite his words, you couldn’t wipe the smile spreading across your lips. Your cheeks began to hit but you didn’t care. Wiggling your brows at the skeleton, you smooshed your cheeks and winked. Causing his face to brighten in a brilliant blue. 

“The love of your life is here, whatcha think~?” You teased. 

Sans covered his mouth, chuckling deeply whilst avoiding your teasing gaze. “amazin’.” He uttered without thinking. 

“WAIT!” Undyne shouted, cutting you off from forming another sentence. She stared in confusion as theteo if you, still sitting on the ground with you propped in between Sans’ legs. A starry expression on the skeleton while you held absolutely happiness. 

Wraith shook his head, closing his mouth and slowly walked towards you, crouching behind you and poked your head. 

“ _How_ do you two know each other?!” Undyne said, asking the question everyone (but Papyrus) thought of. 

You blinked, leaning back to look over at Wraith then up at Undyne. Pursing your lips, you looked back at Sans. “I uh, texted the wrong number.” 

“ _How?_ ” A small monster asked, appearing behind Undyne. Her tail curled around her leg, a nervous smile on her lips. You rose your eyebrow and stood up, helping Sans up and lightly squeezed his hand. Not bothering to separate - you didn’t notice the light blue flush but you did notice that he pulled up his hood and pulled at the strings, squeezing your hand back. 

Smiling softly, you turned back to face the confused (but excited) monsters. 

“What do you mean how? I just,, typed numbers down and-” 

“no, no I k-know what you mean. . . I-it’s just the m-mountain was.. oh jeez, h-how do I say this?” She trailed, muttering lightly under her breath. 

“Nevermind that!” Kathy shouted, startling half of the monsters and yanked your forward, her eyes shining with pure excitement and ecstatic. “You never told me you were talking with a monster! Do you realize how cool that is? You basically had contact waaaayy before any of us—oh my god, those drawings.” She gasped loudly. You flinched at the mentioned drawings, shaking your hands in the air in attempts to cover her mouth. 

She pushed you into Sans - the action nearly causing the two of you to tumble onto the ground but he held you securely. 

“Are these supposed to be _him?_ " Kathy said, flipping her phone to show the various sketches of males in different styles. One even had lip piercings, eyebrow piercings and a slit brow. 

Sans’ soft rumble of chuckles made you freeze, the warmth you felt spreading over your chest as he rested his chin on your shoulder. He turned lightly, pressing his teeth to your ear that sent shocks of shivers down your spine, feeling his breath (apparently skeleton monsters breathe.) fan against your skin. 

“ _drawing me already?_ ” He purred softly, loud enough to be heard only by you. His voice husky and low - you spasmed, wiggling out of his arms, red in the face and walking backwards. 

“Stoooooop!” You cried, spinning on your heel and snatched her phone. Ignoring the erratic heart beat against your chest as you quickly deleted the photos. Pointedly avoiding Sans’ knowing grin, deep chuckled coming from the skeleton. 

Kathy frowned, snatching her phone back and quickly went through her photos, frowning deeper when she couldn’t redownload them. Pointed at you for a second and flicked your nose. “My phone, no touchy” 

Immediately flinching away, you hid behind Sans despite your previous embarrassment. Childishly sticking your tongue out at your friend.

***Sans’ POV***

Willing his soul to calm down, he hopes his eyelights weren’t any shapes - spirits knows how embarrassing it would be if he had to explain why he was staring at you with _hearts_ in his sockets.

shoving his hands into his pockets, he watched you interact with your friend. His words still echoing in the air around him. The luscious red dusting your face was adorable and he craved to see that expression again. Sans wondered how many times he could make you flustered like that within the night - he paused as your hand dig into his pocket and intertwined your fingers with his. 

He hoped he wasn’t overstepping any boundaries, then again you seemed the affectionate type of person. Feeling his tongue manifest, he lightly licked his teeth subconsciously while Alphys gave you the minimal version of why it was impossible for you to have any contact with him. 

Magic, it was magic that should had severed any contact outside the underground yet somehow you managed to easily slip past it. 

Feeling hard stares on him, he glanced up and froze at the deathly stare Asgore was giving him. The usual fluffybun king was anything but hard - feeling the stare he uncomfortably shrugged his shoulders at his former employer. A sigh coming from him as he gestured Asgore to follow him. Away from the crowd and peering eyes. 

However, he didn’t make it that far when he remembered that you still held his hand. Fingers interlocked with his boney one, soft squeezes every now and then as if you were reassuring him (or yourself) that this was real. He was real. 

Reluctantly, he slowly slipped his hand from yours, giving you a nonchalant shrug when you briefly turned to look at him questionably (and a little hurt). Pushing your lips into a thin line before nodding and smiling softly before returning to listen to Alphys’ explanation. 

Asgore slipped from the group, excusing himself to follow Sans. 

Away from the many tents and possible listeners, Sans sighed. Shoving his hands into his pockets once more (missing the feeling of yours within his) and swayed on his heels. “what she said was true.” He started. Lightly picking at a loose thread within his left pocket. “was workin’ in a project when my phone went off one night. at first i thought it was paps - but he was already sleep, then i thought it was alphys.” 

Asgore nodded slowly, looking up at the starry sky as Sans talked. 

“when i checked, it was an unknown number. turns out it was y/n, i didn’t know what to make of the situation, thought i’d see where it went, yenno.” He shrugged.

“Sans, you had contact from the outside. Do you realize that it could have helped everyone earlier if we found the source?” Asgore spoke up, cutting off sans. The latter nodded slowly, unable to voice his doubts of that action. 

“it doesn’t matter anymore, asgore, we’re out and it’s in the past now.” 

Asgore sighed loudly. “You are correct. I still would have liked to be informed... but, it is behind us now. All we can do it continue forward.” 

When the two returned, Wraith was laying on the ground, hair pushed back with a seductive pose and a smouldering feature. “Draw me like one of your french girls, Y/n.” 

A strange noise rose from you, your face blooming with a different red as you covered your face and shook your head. “NO!” 

“C’moonnn, you didn’t know Sans and you still drew him!” Wraith barked, rolling over to lay on his stomach. The corners of his lips curled mischievously. 

Sans’ brow-bones furrowed slightly, a painful twinge in his chest grew as he approached. Standing by his usual side near his brother. 

“Yeah!” Kathy agreed, going onto the ground too, leaning her back against Wraith’s back and flipped her black hair to the side, winking up at you with her lips perked. “Draw us~” 

Wraith grinned, mimicking Kathy’s pose. “We can be sexy too, baby!” 

“Guys stop! We’re-we’re supposed to—” your voice died in your throat, face pink in embarrassment as you turned your heel and crossed your arms. However, you shrieked and jumped back. 

Nearly tripping over your feet, arms quickly shot around your chest, holding you up before you even fell. Staring eye-wide at the sudden appearance of a robot, his mouth wide with a grin, one visible eye sparkling. 

“falling for me already, huh _ketchup person?”_

“what is this? Pick on Y/n night?” You grumbled, cutely wrinkling your nose at the nickname and stood up, brushing your pants to avoid looking at the robot. When you looked again, he was still smiling widely at you. 

Feeling a tad bit uncomfortable, you stepped behind Sans (how did he get there so fast?) and interlocked fingers once again.

Sans’ grin widen a smidge, welcoming the gesture with open arms and lightly squeezed your hand in his. You did the gesture back, (Colour) eyes flicking to his white eye lights to the grinning robot. 

“Don’t mind him.” Undyne said, walking up to your side and pushed the robot back by the face. The small scowl on her lips softened when she faced you. “Why don’t we go to the fire? It’s cold as shit out here.” 

“We can play a game!” Alphys quickly added - only to sweat and flush immediately when the attention shifted to her. “O-only if you want..” 

“I’m afraid we can’t.” Toriel cut, gesturing to her and Frisk. “It is getting late and I have to talk the authorities tomorrow.” She said, lightly ruffling Frisk’s brown hair. The kid frowned, signing something to Toriel that caused her to frown lightly. They continued to sign. Toriel sighed, “alright. _One_ round then we are off to bed." 

Frisk perked up, nodding enthusiastically and quickly ran after Papyrus towards their shared fire pit. Toriel shook her head, smiling softly. “Do not rush, you wouldn’t want to fall." She called as she followed. 

Wraith stood from the ground, brushing his bottom the helped Kathy to her feet. “We could stay the night.” He suggested, glancing at the sky with a light frown. “But then again I don’t want to oppose.” 

Kathy shook her head, wrinkling her nose. “True, I have classes tomorrow morning — maybe we can stay until everyone gets tired?” She turned to you, snickering softly when she caught you examining Sans’ phalanges. “C’mon lover, or they’ll start without us.” She said, grabbing your other hand and dragging you (and sans) towards their fire pit. 

“We’re lovers now, how do you feel?” You teased Sans. 

He flushed blue much to your amusement, pulling you closer and leaned to your ear. You immediately flushed, taking a quick step forward and added distance between you two, upon knowing what type of game he was playing. 

Sans ended up laughing instead of answering you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: act ii | rosy cheeks  
> (basically sans shamelessly flirting with reader) 
> 
> OMG!! FANART!! 💞  
> [*Receive 1 Message from ketchup person* ](https://bakerymanslaughter.tumblr.com/post/189616710950/recieved-1-text-from-ketchup-person-i-found-and)


	12. act ii | rosy cheeks

Seated in between Sans and Wraith, watching the fire crackle and pop every few fleeting moment. The soft blow of autumn wind brushing past, making you shiver and tighten the jacket around your shoulders, scooting a little closer to the fiery flames, seeking out their warmth. 

Sans never knew about temperatures except that everything felt the same - the howling wind, the white flakes falling from Showdin’s overhead cave, Hotland’s magma and the dampness or Waterfall. It wasn’t foreign to him, quite the opposite. It’s was just, well, he’s a skeleton. He doesn’t have any nerves, tissues, and skin to hold things together. Hell, he lacked everything in the department in, uh, _everything._

So when he saw you shivering with your teeth lightly chattering together, he was _confused_ for a split second. 

The former royal scientist _forgot_ about temperatures when it came to others - what a dumbass. In his defence! He was waayy to busy thinking about what to ask you, what you liked to do, what you thought about him if he ever tried to pursue you. 

Quickly shaking that last thought from his head, he ignored his brother’s (not so subtle) winks and slipped off his blue jacket, throwing it over your shoulders and zipped it up to the end. A light flush of rose caught his attention - a sly grin appeared on his teeth, replacing his usual relaxed one as he winked, slowly watching your face grow in colour. Your nose wrinkled cutely as you covered your mouth with the cuffs of _his_ jacket. 

He liked that look on you - wrapped in his jacket, flushed in the face and embarrassingly avoiding his gaze. 

His shoulders shook softly at the concealed laughter, returning to his seat next to you and lazily leaned onto you - despite your embarrassment, you mirrored his relaxation.

* * *

The first round had ended earlier after Toriel had said it was getting later than what she and Frisk agreed on. Everyone said their good nights as the two went to their tent. Asgore was the next to leave - the robot (whose name was Mettaton) said he had to go back underground to recharge, bid everyone a goodnight and a farewell before disappearing further up the mountain trail. A soft white blob with a soft blue glow shortly followed him. 

Papyrus left, too, after saying that he needed at least an hour’s rest before his patrol around the camping grounds. Undyne dismissed that and told him that he was free until the sun was high in the sky, insisting that Papyrus gets a full night’s rest for whatever tomorrow held. (He refused but said he would calibrate some of his puzzles)

Alphys ended up sleeping right next to the fire - concerning the trio for a full minute before Undyne explained that Alphys was used to the heat and basically lived near the mountain’s magma. Plus, it was _monster-induced_ fire, it wouldn’t hurt anyone without the intent to conflict damage.

“wait, wait so if any of those attacks earlier hit us then—?” Kathy questioned softly, being mindful of the tents and the sleeping occupants. Her chocolate eyes examining each before returning to Undyne’s one visible eye. A claw lightly scratched her cheek, a nervous giggle coming from the fish lady, her lips looking like a laid-back three, a small(barely noticeable) blush over her cheeks. Her eyes shifted to the side. 

You played with Sans’ hand, muttering softly under your breath as you tested the size different — only to flinch away when he would lean into your ear and mutter in the same deep husky tone. Your face bloomed red almost instantly. 

“You uh...” she trailed, momentarily looking over at Sans for help. He rolled her eye at the absolute adoration in his features, a short cackle coming from her. “You would have been hurt — more than a few measly cuts and bruises!” 

“What about that spear I held?” You spoke up, narrowing your eyes at Sans’ knowing grin and shifted to get a bit more comfortable - not enough to make you fall sleep but enough to let the blood flow into your sleeping legs. Lifting your hand to examine for any scorch marks. 

“Oh yeah. Yeah- I lowered the damage level for you puny humans.” 

“Damage level?” Wraith questioned, lightly poking at the fire with a long stick he found. He paused to glance up before returning to stare at the crackling flames. “What’s with the game metaphors? I noticed that you guys use things such as ‘HP’ and that during the ‘two truths and a lie’ game.” 

Sans poked your side, effectively tearing your attention from the conversation and muttered something under his breath once more _“Y/n, i’m absolutely going to tear you~_ ” you shook your head and covering your mouth, the tips of your ears matching the fiery flames. 

“Oh yeah?” You growled, startling Sans for a split second. “I bet I can make you a flustered and a stuttering mess.” You leaned forward slightly. A small hint of blue blooming over his cheeks - barely noticeable if you weren’t paying attention. Licking your lips as you stared at his teeth, then shifted to look up at his eye lights, your lopsided grin widening as his blueish blue grew slightly. 

Undyne pursed her lips, running her webbed hand over her girlfriend’s head. Not paying attention to ~~obvious sexual tension~~ you and sans. “Uh- it’s- kinda personal for us? Not that everyone goes showing- _spirits!”_ She groaned loudly, “Sans, you explain!” 

The skeleton besides you gave her two shaky thumbs up. “ya got this, ‘dyn.” 

Pursing your lips into a thin line, you turned your head, shoulders shaking softly just as Undyne roared, bridal picking up Alphys (miraculously not waking her up) and stormed towards their tent. 

“Pfft—” you and sans began laughing, trying to silence one another and pointing at the tents around. Yet when Undyne flipped the bird, you couldn’t help but laugh harder — apologizing to the monster in the distance. 

“I guess that’s our cue to skiddattle, c’mon lover girl.” Wraith said, patting your thigh and stood up, stretching his arms in the air. Loud satisfying pops came from his spine that caused him to groan loudly. 

Sans flinched, sitting straight up - looking disturbed. 

Not thinking much of his reaction, Wraith helped you to your feet then helped Kathy. “Who even says ‘skiddattle’ anymore.” Kathy muttered under her breath. 

Wraith lightly flicked her nose and huffed. “I do, that’s who.” 

“Such a grandpa — let’s go, let the _lovers have their moment before they have to depart_ and all that cheesy goodness." She said with a teasing smile, winning at your flushed face before dragged Wraith towards the end of the campsite, where they had desperately tackled one another to avoid being impaled by glowing spears that shot up.

Your nose wrinkled lightly, shaking your head with a soft giggle. “Sorry about her, she tends to say and do stuff like that.” 

Sans’ smile dropped, uncomfortably shifting. “how so?” 

You shrugged your shoulders, fiddling with the zipper of his jacket, picking up the stick Wraith had dropped and poked at the logs. “I wasn’t kidding about the blind dates, set ups and mixers she would send me to. I’m kind of used to it? I guess?” You tilted your head, eyebrows furrowing softly. 

Sans rolled his eyelights. “th’way ya describe it...” he trailed, unsure how to finish that sentence without calling himself out or risk offending you. 

Hanging your head with a deep sigh. ”Yep. It gets annoying fast and I have to—” 

“what about we fake date?” Sans said before he could stop himself. 

Your eyes widened, snapping up at attention with your eyes on his with disbelief, mouth slightly ajar at his suggestion. A hot feeling bloomed over your cheeks as Sans’ skull basked in royal blue. His hand slapping over his teeth and turned his head away (as if it would help hide the blue flush) and waved his other hand in front of him. 

“n-not—spirits! i meant- that—” he groaned, reading over his shoulders to grab something, only to remember that you currently had his jacket on and he couldn’t hide himself underneath his hood. so he opted to fall back, laying on the uncomfortable ground with both his arms over his face. 

Blinking away the shock, you covered the bottom half of your face with the cuffs of his jacket, facing the fire and avoiding looking behind you where Sans laid.

“Sans -” 

“before ya say anything-” he sat back up, twisting his body so that his knees faced you. Alarm buzzing in his eyelights. “- i did not mean anything by it. i meant to suggest it in a way to get kathy off yer back about datin’, ya know?” He said, finishing while twiddling with his thumbs. The same alarm in his eye lights speaking of another meaning (that you couldn’t pinpoint) and the small sweat littering his skull glowed lightly. 

He flinched when you leaned forward, resting your forehead above his brow bones with your eyes closed - from another angle, it looked like the two of you were kissing and guessing by the loud squeals of Kathy, they believed you two _were_ kissing. A bright blue bloomed over the darkness once more, giving light to the area where the dying fire couldn’t reach. 

Opening your eyes, you smiled softly at the heart-shaped lights within his dark sockets. 

“Let me finish, dummy.” You say with a playfully huff. Unzipping his jacket and took it off. “What I was going to say was that; it’s a good plan, a _really_ good idea but I don’t want to mess up our friendship.” 

Sans shrugged, pulling on his jacket and zipped it up. A shiver crawled up his spine at the odd sense of warmth, the scent of you filling his senses to the brim. Blinking rapidly, he willed his magic to stop pulsating his soul. 

“what is there to ruin?” He muttered softly, tearing his gaze from you to the ground in front of him. Did he mess up by suggesting that? It was weird that he spoke without thinking like that. It was more weird that he wished you’d go for it. 

“Sans, you idiot.” You laughed, shaking your head as the fire finally died down, the embers quickly dying out without the need to stomp or pour water on them. “I don’t know but i’m rather content with the way things are going... aren’t you?” 

_`of course i am!’_ He wanted to say but instead the words that came out of his mouth was “me too.” 

You leaned onto his again, pressing your lips onto his smooth cheek before pulling back. “Cool.-” _you were red._ “See you tomorrow? I have a feeling my boss’ll call me in.” 

_for a second when your lips touched his cheek, Sans could’ve swore he felt your heart skip a few beats._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sans? Temporarily rejected. 
> 
> !!!!READER DID N O. T FRIEND-ZONE SANS OK OK THNX SEE U!!! 
> 
> basically that last bit was:
> 
>  **sans:** “ _boyfriend and girlfriend right now?”_  
>  **reader:** _“No.”  
>  **sans:** “ _boyfriend and girlfriend eventually.”_  
>  **reader:** “....”  
>  **sans:** “ _*excited* you’re not saying no.. *laughs* you gotta say something.”_  
>  **Reader:** _“*is nervous but happy* i’ll play the long game”__


	13. act ii | The Great Papyrus

As promised, You were called into work by your boss. ‘Top secret’, he said, despite having reporters from the neighboring towns gathered near the quarantine camp. 

Tapping the notepad with the end of your pen. Your gaze hard, shoulders tensed and lips pulled into a tight line as you stood behind your boss. Fighting back a dopey grin at the King and Queen of Monsters that stood in front of yours truly. Their knowing smiles were mistaken for politeness, their gazed like a hot summer evening on you. Writing down the notes, you nodded your head at your boss. Attempting to at least seem professional in front of them. 

it’s like they never seen you laugh so hard that you cried. Nope, no, never! That would be scandalous!

“That’s enough of me,“ your boss said, stepping aside and gestured you forth. Completely wiping the smile from your lips, you stepped forth and quickly pocketed your notepad and extended your hand. “I’m Y/N L/N. I’ll be in charge of your safety and citizenship.” 

You raises your brow at your boss. “Sir, will all due respect, that isn’t my profession.” You say. Your boss narrowed their eyes at you with a soft glare. Frowning softly before turning to Toriel and Asgore. “I apologize, I’d love to work with you and your population.” 

”I’ll need a team, though.” You say shortly, eyeing your boss. 

Toriel quirked her brow, the motherly smile presented on her lips as she took your hand in her large paws. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. L/N.” 

“oh. Please, just call me Y/n.” You grinned, your nose wrinkling softly. Toriel giggled knowingly as Asgore lightly squeezed your shoulders. 

“we couldn’t have asked for a better representative, Y/n.” 

”it’ll be a pleasure working along side you, King Asgore.” 

The King chuckled deeply. “Call me Asgore.”

* * *

Sans was an absolute idiot. He knew you were coming, he knew you were going to represent them along side Frisk yet for obvious reasons to him, he couldn’t stop looking at you. He was making himself out for a fool!

How could he suggest fake dating with you? Sure! He was absolutely smitten with you, he loved your laugh, the way your nose wrinkled, the little noises you made when you were embarrassed and the fact that he felt safe around you - didn’t mean that you should date him off the bat. 

The way you moved, the way you talked to Toriel and Asgore as if you never did before today. The façade you had on was wavering with uncontrollable giggles and excitement in front of your boss. 

Sitting near a tree, his eye lights trained on you with a (almost) lovesick sigh coming from him. 

If he thought you looked pretty last night, then you looked absolutely divine in the morning sun. Instead of the messily thrown on clothes, you wore tight jeans, white dressed shirt (and spirits help him; open collar), black heeled boots with a loose tan jacket hanging off your shoulders. 

Papyrus was sitting next to him, facing a different direction whilst making a flower crown of the flowers he picked up around the campsite. Humming softly to himself while he concentrated on the roots. 

“IF YOU LIKE HER SO BAD, WHY DON’T YOU ASK HER OUT?” Papyrus spoke up, momentarily forgetting his crown to glance up at sans then towards you. “I LIKE HER. SHE’S NICE AND.. WELL, Y/N.” 

Sans chuckled, zipping up his sweater and slouched against the tree. His smile easy and relaxed. “humans have a system, bro.” 

“SYSTEM? YOU MEAN LIKE MY DATING HANDBOOK?” 

Sans shrugged his shoulders. “guess so.” 

“FOLLOW THE STEPS AND SHE WILL SHOWER YOU IN HUGS AND KISSES!” Papyrus lowered the unfinished crown on the ground, his smile wide as he walked off - leaving Sans confused for a moment before he returned with a book in his hand. ”THE DATING HANDBOOK! IT’LL MAKE HER SWOON!” He said, dropping to the ground and flipped through the pages. 

Sans craned his neck back, lazily looking over Papyrus’s shoulder to the washed out dating handbook he oh-so held dearly. A nervous chuckle coming from the eldest of the two as he pushed himself to sit upright. 

”i _did_ ask her out,” Sans spoke, “well.. kinda?” He muttered, scratching his cheek. Papyrus paused his reading to look up, confusion written over his features and waited for Sans to elaborate on what he meant by ‘kinda’. 

”..i suggested.. fake.. dating..?” 

Papyrus’s gasped horrifically, snapping the dating book shut. “NYOO! THOSE ROMANCES ALWAYS END UP TERRIBLE!” He frantically shook his skull. “NYOOO! DON’T TELL ME YOU MESSED UP _ALREADY?!”_

Sans forced a chuckle, embarrassingly slouching down and covered the bottom half of his grin with his sweater. His hands balling in his sweater pockets as sweat began to appear over his skull. 

Papyrus narrowed his sockets, standing up with a bounce and pointed down at Sans - the eldest wishing to sink into the ground - and laughed. “YOU ARE FORTUNATE TO BE THE LOVEABLE BROTHER OF PAPYRUS! I, PAPYRUS, WILL PLEDGE ON HELPING YOU WITH YOUR AWKWARD ROMANCE, SANS!” 

“...thanks bro..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, it’s a short chapter. The next one is exciting though since it’ll be various scenes of working Reader being distracted by skeleton brothers trying to ‘woo’ her


	14. act iii | dating handbook pt.i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _act iii | heart in hand ._  
>  1-10 steps on how to ‘woo’ the one you like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _aka tooth rotting fluff_

**Step 1: Try to gain his or her’s attention.**

Perched on a branch, Papyrus lowered the binoculars to his chest. A deeply concentrated look in his sockets as he rubbed his chin. “SHE APPEARS TO BE FREE-“ he said, letting the binoculars fall to his chest and took out the dating handbook.

Sans nervously sat besides him, his hands tightly holding the tree branch in front of him, sweat littering his skull. Trying not to wobble too much in fear of falling over. “pap-“ 

a loud _‘crack!’_ sounded behind him, Sans nervously glanced behind and turned tightly to Papyrus - who remained oblivious to the dangerous sound. “papyrus-“ he said, more tightly. 

”SH! IT SAYS HERE YOU HAVE TO-“ Before Papyrus could finish, the branch gave out underneath them. A loud swear came from Sans closely followed by a startled ‘nyeh!’

Besides Toriel and Asgore, you turned around at the shouts. Your eyebrows shot up in alarm at the two skeletons on the ground - a thick branch laying over them. Quickly turning to the king and queen, “Excuse me.” You say, Bowing your head and quickly jogging towards the two groaning skeletons. Your lips pulled downwards into a small worried frown.

”are you okay? What were you doing up on the tree?” You ask, reaching over to help up Papyrus - but he quickly got up on his own, his sockets wide in shock. 

”GASP! WE’VE BEEN SPOTTED!” He shouted, grabbing Sans’ arm and flinging him over his shoulder like a potato sack. “RETREAT!” He shouted before sprinting away. 

With your hand over your beating chest, you watched with eyes wide as the two retreated. Sans nervously gives you two thumbs up before disappearing into their tent.

”U-uhm...?” You glance around, scratching your cheek before meekly turning around and walking back to an worried Toriel and an amused Asgore. “So, Anyways, as I was saying......”

**Step 2: be Charismatic!**

“OKAY! SHE IS ALONE, GO OVER THERE AND BE CHARISMATIC!” Papyrus said, pushing sans to your direction.

“charismatic isn’t-” Sans tried, resisting against Papyrus’s shoves. He cringed lightly when Papyrus picked him up - he instantly slumped like a toddler not wanting to be picked up.

“YOUR HEAVY!” Papyrus wailed, his knees bending in protest at Sans’ weight. 

“nah, it’s gravity.” He chuckled. 

“WE’RE SKELETONS!” Papyrus protested, heaving lightly.

“duh, this happened last week, remember?” sans spoke, a grin obviously in his tone despite papyrus not being able to see him with the way his back arched. 

“SANS, YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!” Papyrus shouted, dropping sans onto the ground. The eldest of the two laughed, looking up at Papyrus with a wide grin - a light blue dusting his cheekbones. 

“SHE’S COMING!” Papyrus gasped - Sans’ sockets widened as Papyrus turned his heel and ran off, giggling to himself. 

Instantly twisting his body so he was laying on the ground, he smiled albeit forcefully at you. 

Your brows furrowed lightly, glancing at Sans before looking up where Papyrus ran off. Raising your left brow in question, you looked back as Sans, giggling softly. “Are you okay?” 

”yep. laying on the ground like garbage is... a family tradition?” Sans tried, cringing lightly at his tone. 

You laughed, lowering the phone from your ear - a male’s voice spoke through the soft wind as you slowly laid on the ground with him. Your head barely touches the crown of his skull. 

“Is that so? Can’t imagine Papyrus would do this willingly.” You say, looking at your phone before pressing it to your ear once again. “Yeah, sorry about that. Continue.” You say. 

Sans’ soul pulsed wildly in his chest, his sockets wide as he stared at the cloudy sky. Listening to you talk business with the person on the phone. His eye lights trailed to your hair, his fingers moving without his knowledge and began to run his phalanges through your scalp. Brushing your hair to one side - a look of pure awe on his face as he continued to play with your hair. Shaking his skull, he rolled over so that he could prop his elbows to hold himself up and continued to play with your hair. 

a deep sigh came from you - no longer listening to the talker and instead enjoyed the feeling of your hair being played with. Your eyes shut in content with stray shivers here and there crawling up your back.

”oh fuck, I’m sorry - what was that?” You gasped, pressing the device to your ear once again, not noticing that you had laid it on the ground instead. Sans paused, his eye lights on your features with a small smile. You swatted his hands away, playfully glaring at him (which he returned) and continued to talk to the man on the phone. 

An airy laugh came from you. “Sure. I’ll talk to my boss about it, but I can’t promise that you’d be able........”

**Step 3: initiate a conversation about what she/he likes!**

“OKAY.. PLAYING WITH HER HAIR CAN BE.. CHARISMATIC! I STILL BELIEVE IN THIS AWKWARD ROMANCE SO! STEP THREE IS TO TALK ABOUT THEM!” Papyrus said, ignoring the dazed and happy expression on his brother’s face. His feelings twisted in happiness, a light orange dust over his skull as he watched Sans in total euphoria.

Sans chuckled deeply, shoving his hands into his pockets and nodded absentmindedly. Visible hearts in his eyelights while Papyrus nodded. 

“WHAT DOES SHE LIKE?” He asked, rubbing his chin. “SANS?” 

”she likes.. flowers, pottery, art, books, her friends and... me.” Sans whispered, looking at his hands before pulling his hood over his skull. A rich blue easily seen despite Sans’ attempt to hide his blush. Papyrus laughed softly. 

”THATS GREAT! BROWNIE POINTS! BUT - TALKING ABOUT YOURSELF MIGHT INTIMIDATE HER! SO TRY TO TALK ABOUT...” 

“..she also likes the moon and stars...” Sans whispered, his voice wavering the slightest as he peeked a socket out from underneath his hood. The heart-shaped eyelight burned brighter as he easily found you amongst the crowd of tents and monsters. A love-sick sigh coming from him as he leaned against the tree, his knees buckling lightly. 

”YES! A THING YOU HAVE IN COMMON! TALK TO HER ABOUT THE STARS! GASP!” He gasped, covering his teeth with both hands. His eyelights shifted left and right suspiciously with a visible blush on his high cheekbones. “TONIGHT! IT’LL BE CLEAR SKY! YOU CAN SHOW HER THE STARS WITH YOUR TELESCOPE!” 

Willing the blush away, Sans tightly shut his sockets and counted to ten. When he was sure the hearts were gone, he pulled the hood off. “only problem is that.. i only own my joke telescope, bro.” 

Papyrus stilled - Sans instantly covering his laughter at how ridged Papyrus got. 

”THE ONE WHERE YOU PAINTED RED IN THE LOOKING PIECE?” 

”yep.” 

“CURSES! JAPED AGAIN! NO MATTER, WE CAN BORROW ONE FROM ALPHYS!” He said, picking up Sans -

“bro, i said not to pick me up like this.” Sans groaned but didn’t protest further while Papyrus sprinted towards Alphys, Undyne, and Frisk.

Sans waved at the three from Papyrus’ shoulder. A soft ‘oof’ coming from him when Papyrus let him down and pivoted towards Alphys.  
the former scientist smiled at the two - a twinkle in her eyes as she glanced at Sans then back u pay Papyrus. 

”I thought I told you to rest today, Papyrus!” Undyne barked, instantly on her feet and pulled Papyrus to her level. He cried out in shock. 

”PLEASE DON’T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!” He said, instantly pushing Undyne away. The woman laughed, her hands on her hips. Sans awkwardly slouched his back, his hands in his pockets as he waved at the three. 

”hi.” 

”UNDYNE, ALPHYS! MAY WE BORROW YOUR TELESCOPE?” Papyrus asked, patting Frisk’s hair with his hand. Looking over at Alphys specifically. 

”We’re going to use it tonight, Paps.” Undyne frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. Her brow raised lightly at the dejected look before determination replaced it. She jumped back in surprise when Papyrus stepped closer, her webbed hands between his larger one. 

”PLEASE? IT IS FOR A GREAT CAUSE!” He tried, slightly shaking Undyne’s arms.

”Better than ours? Let's hear it.” She said, looking over at Sans for an explanation; however he had his hood up again, the familiar blue flush seeping through the fabric. 

”I AM GLAD YOU ASKED! SEE, SANS WANTS TO WOO THE DETECTIVE!” He leaned closer. “He Fancies Her!” He ‘whispered’. 

A squeal caught their attention as Alphys grabbed her phone and picked up her inventory, instantly picking the telescope and watching as it materialized in front of them in a case. “O-okay-o-okay! You c-can use it!” She said. 

”Al!” Undyne protested with a frown. Gently taking her hands away from Papyrus to retreat to Alphys’ side. A visible frown on her lips. “Are you sure? You were excited to go stargazing tonight.” 

”of course! Didn’t you see the way those two were last night?! Didn’t you see the way Sans’ eyes when into literal hearts?!” She rambled, trembling lightly in excitement. “T-the stars will b-be there ag-again to..tomorrow...” she trailed, blushing at the close proximity. Her lips that of a cat’s as she tightly shut her eyes. 

Undyne ‘awe’d softly, giving a chaste peck on her cheek before straightening out and looked over at the skeleton brothers. “Alright! But no pranks on this telescope!” She said, pointedly looking at Sans. 

The former nodded meekly, the blush still there but instead of fluster, it was one of embarrassment.

* * *

“I’m sooo sorry! I’ve been busy all day that I haven’t had the time to have a proper conversation with you.” You say, following Sans up a small hill - a good distance away from the tents and any light. Two bowls of soup in your hands with spoons shoved into your pockets along with salt packets. Following Sans to a secluded area, he placed the blanket flat on the ground, smoothing out any bumps before going to get up the telescope. 

Sitting on one side of the deep blue blanket, you gently placed the two bowls down and stretched your legs. A soft groan coming from you as you took out the spoons and packets, placing them beside the bowls and watched as Sans began to assemble the telescope. 

After a few moments of silence, he stepped back to see his work. A satisfying grin on his teeth as he quickly sat beside you - taking a bowl with both hands, shifting it to his left and picked up the packet and spoon. 

“it’s fine. you’re a busy person, i can respect that.” He says as you begin eating silently whilst looking up at the clear night sky. 

“Still, it seemed like you wanted to talk.” You say, shrugging your shoulders. The soup was warm - considering that it was fall and slowly beginning to transform into the winter nights but it was still warm enough to wear a sweater. Especially on a breezy hill. 

“true, but i can wait.” He says slowly, eating at a small pace. A wide grin appeared on his mouth as he turned towards you and winked. “i’ll wait for you everyday.” 

Lightly choking on your food, you gently pushed him. A playful glare in your (colour) eyes that he returned wholeheartedly. “Pfft, no jokes while eating, I might die!” 

“it wasn’t a joke - but i wont make jokes or puns, for now.” Sans laughed softly. 

Rolling your eyes, the two of you finished up the soup and stacked them up. Standing up, you stretched your arms above your head. Shaking your head as you yawned softly, the events of today slowly catching up to you and you walked towards the telescope. 

“Do you know the star map this month?” You ask, peering through the looker before gazing at Sans. 

“this month? they _change_?” He gasped lightly, immediately going to your side. 

You laughed at his enthusiasm, looking into the telescope. “It depends on where the earth is facing. Look, you can see Pegasus, slightly above, you can see lacerta and one the right, you can see Cygnus.” You say whilst lining up the telescope for he could see what you saw. Once satisfied, you took a step back and gestured to him to peer through. 

Sans looked utterly ridiculous - all smiles and excitement over the roof as he peered through. Easily finding who you were talking about. “Do you know about the stories behind them?” He asked, looking at you - literal stars in his sockets made you gasp loudly before softly going ‘awww’. 

“Of course! The star constellation and the moon amazes me! Did you know that man has traveled to the moon?” You ask, feeling his type of excitement and enthusiasm. 

“yes! i’ve read about it in magazines that washed up in the trash dump - _oh stars_ , this is amazing..” he rambled, looking through the telescope once more. 

“So Pegasus is said to be…..”

**Rule 4: Make contact! Touch their hands, hug them, contact is key! (Ps. Consent is key, too)**

After helping Sans pack up and return the dishes to the mess tent, you went back home with a smile and a pap in your step. The taller skeleton was still up when you returned and asked how the evening was for the both of you.

”It was nice, I had fun.” You say, lightly squeezing Sans’ hand. “But I gotta go now. I’ll be back tomorrow, though.” You say, giving sans a hug goodbye and goodnight - giving one to Papyrus as well before leaving. 

when you were out of earshot, Papyrus squealed. “YOU DID IT! THE NEXT RULE IS TO HAVE CONTACT! HUG AND HOLDING HANDS! YOU’VE DONE IT ALREADY!” He cheered, his fists in the air as he bounced. 

Undyne came out of her tent, followed by Alphys, both looking tired but a wide grin appeared on her mouth as she made a quick beeline towards the two skeletons. “Heya nerds! How was the date?” She asked, eyeing Sans specifically. 

Sans flushed instantly, lowering his chin to the collar of his sweater. “it wasn’t a date, ‘dyne.” He whispered. 

”IT WENT WELL! THEY ALREADY DID RULE FIVE, SO RULE SIX TO TEN IS FOR TOMORROW!” Papyrus cheered - Alphys squealed and covered her blushing face. 

”So she doesn’t care that Sans is a monster?” Undyne asked, whistling in amusement. “Raaad! I knew she was cool!” 

”she is also pansexual..” Sans interjected weakly, flinching back when Undyne pulled him into a side hug and rubbed her fist against the crown of his skull. “ey, no noogie skellie.” He said, lightly pushing her off. 

Unbothered, Undyne snickered to herself. “Look at you, knowing stuff about her already! Tell me, did she tell you that she liked to be—“ 

“goodnight!” Sans cut her off with a shout, his face flushing the bright blue before taking a shortcut to his and Papyrus’ shared tent. Ignoring the loud laughter of Undyne from a fair distance away.

**Rule 5: Compliment them! Show them that you are interested! (Be subtle!)**

Staring up at the tent, feeling restless and unable to sleep. Sans sighed deeply and turned to his side, facing away from a sleeping Papyrus.

He was.. nervous? Scared? Anxious? .. Sans wasn’t sure what you thought about everything, where you stood with him. Perhaps it was best to remain friends? 

A twist painfully rugged his soul at the thought, frowning softly as he sighed and sat up. Rubbing the stop over his soul with the heel of his hand. 

He took his phone that rested within his slipper and laid back down. Pulling up your contacts, he smiles softly. 

**3:44AM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_i miss ur cute face, send me a photo of it:)_

**3:44AM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_You scared me! It’s lateee_

**3:44AM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxx**  
_yep_

***ketchup person sent a photo***

**3:45AM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
 _It’s late mister, go to bed now >:|_

**3:45AM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxx**  
_pfft, says the one on the couch._

**3:45AM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_For your information, Kathy wanted to binge watch scary movies! :( going to sleep soon, though._

**3:46AM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxx**  
_ah, I see. If you need a hand to hold, you can count on me;)_

**3:46AM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_I’ll keep you on that offer, Mr.snas_

**3:46AM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxx**  
_good, i wouldn’t have it any other way, haha_

**3:46AM • ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_How are you feeling, by the way? The way you and paps fell off the tree.._

**3:46AM • fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxx**  
_feeling a-okay.. never moved so much as I did today though_

**3:46AM• ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_Why can I see that? XD_

**3:47AM• ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_Oop, kathy wants me off my phone - I’ll see you tomorrow sans:) goodnight!_

**3:47AM• fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxx**  
_see you later, goodnight._

**3:47AM• fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxx**  
_oh wait, I wanted to say you looked nice today:) ... can we go stargazing in the near future?_

**3:47AM• ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_aw, thank you!! You looked nice today too(; and of course!  
my my, snas, are you asking me on a d a t e ?_

**3:47AM• fart master  
xxx-xxx-xxx**  
_it is more of an outing_

**3:48AM• ketchup person  
xxx-xxx-xxxx**  
_Oh, pfft, Gotcha! Gtg now:(_

**3:50AM• fart master  
** xxx-xxx-xxx  
_goodnight, ketchup person._


	15. act iii | worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite saying goodnight, sans has the weirdest conversation ever — — but it’s _you_ so he isn’t exactly complaining.

**3:50AM• ketchup person**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

_Would you still like me if I was a worm? 🥺👉👈_   
  


**3:50AM• fart master**

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

_...sure, okay_

**3:50AM• ketchup person**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

_Ur supposed to say ‘ no ‘_

**3:50AM• fart master**

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

_oh... why?_   
  


**3:50AM• ketchup person**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

_just say no, u skeleman_

**3:50AM• fart master**

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

_is that supposed to a insult?? i kinda like it_

**3:51AM• ketchup person**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

_Sans. ilusm, but I’ll smack u if u don’t say ‘no’_

**  
3:51AM•fart master**

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

_say no, happy?_

**3:51AM• ketchup person**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

_T^T not like thaaaattt!!_   
  


**3:51AM•fart master**

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

_no u_

**3:52AM• ketchup person**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

_Would you still like me if I was a worm 🥺👈👉_

_*👈👉_

_FRICK_

_**🥺👈👉_

_oki I give up_

**3:52AM• fart master**

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

_lol, no_

**3:52AM• ketchup person**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

_ur mean to me:(_

_My h e a r t is broken, sans, you broke me:(( *sniff* *sob* *sniff*_ **  
**

**3:52AM• fart master**

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

_. . . why a worm?_

**3:54AM• ketchup person**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

_...goodnight snaf_

_nalf_

_dmas_

_fnas_

_anas_

_sNAMS_

**3:54AM• fart master**

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

_take ur time_

**3:54AM• ketchup person**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

_Snap_

_dnas_

_sANS_

**3:54AM• fart master**

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

_< 3_

**3:54AM• ketchup person**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

_Heack hrah I did iR!!_

**3:54AM• fart master**

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

_i...understood that completely.._

_goodnight, ilu < 3_

**3:54AM• ketchup person**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

_Ilu2 gngn < 3  
_

**3:54AM• fart master**

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

_< 3 < 3_

Sans laid in the dark, the thrill of his soul jumping as he covered his sockets with his arms. Unable to contain the wide smile on his teeth as he shifted to his side. His hand over his mouth while the other turned off his phone and placed it besides the pillow. 

He knew he was smitten, it was written all over him, even the canines sent him smug looks (doggo looking at a tree instead). It wasn’t embarrassing, so what if he was head over heels for you? 

His phone buzzed and he eagerly checked the message, only to sigh deeply when it was Undyne - ignoring it, he shut off his phone and laid on his back, pulling the covers over his head and he flushed, his mind going straight back to you. 

Unbeknownst to Sans, you stared out the window in confusion. Kathy munching on nachos with Wraith pointing out flaws in the tv-show. 

“Ooo, who’s making you smile at your phone?” Wreath had asked earlier, stunning you in silence as you stared at your mobile device. Kathy cursed and shoved him off the couch - which where he refused to move from and leaned back.   
  


Tomorrow is a new day, you thought, placing your phone screen down on the table and leaned back, a soft yawn coming from you. 

**Author's Note:**

> FANART!  
> [*Receive 1 message from ketchup person*](https://bakerymanslaughter.tumblr.com/post/189616710950/recieved-1-text-from-ketchup-person-i-found-and)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fly High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088931) by [Sneakyfox55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55)




End file.
